The East Side Story
by Ladyaces26
Summary: This story is about two strange imprints that need to work things out in life. Alli and Cami are trying hard to keep it together as they go through life with strangeness. But what secrets do they hold? Seth O/C Quil O/C
1. New Arrivals

**A/N: This is my first fanfic.....sooooooo be nice to me=) Anyway this chapter is in Embry's POV. Pretty much intros in this chapter. I thmink im babbling a little= P P.S. Quil never imprinted on Claire. Srry**

**~**~ Embry POV ~**~**

Another day another dollar I guess. Jake, Quil and I are walking into the gym of La Push Senior High. I just had to come to come to school today, didn't I? (note the sarcasm) Mornings are not my best time of day. Mom says that I "perk up" by 8. But on a school day it's more like 9.

As we got closer to the door we heard someone blasting Oh My Gosh by Usher. It was nauseating at this time in the morning.

"What the hell!", Jake yelled. I really can't blame him.

"I kinda like it." Quil said. This earned him a slap up the side of his from Jake.

"What?!" he yelled.

We continued our walk inside. As soon as we entered the gym we were hit with a strange scent. It smelled kinda wolfish but not wolfish and it smelled human but again not human. I could see Jake and Quil sniffing the air too. Jake looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

Inside we found two girls playing volleyball. They had to be twins. They were dressed almost exactly alike. One of them wore incredibly short school uniform shorts and a tight white top. Her sister wore the same but in blue. Their hair was exactly the same length but red shorts died the tips of her hair a golden brown color. Blue shorts was a natural looking color. Like most people in school they had Quillete skin tones .

"Damn, they're hot!", Quil said loudly as red shorts scooped down to save the ball.

This must have gotten their attention because they froze letting the ball drop out blue shorts hands. Red shorts pulled out a remote and pointed it at the boom box in the corner of the gym. The loud music stopped abruptly leaving an awkward silence in the air. The two turned to face us and I swear I knew them but I just couldn't place them.

They looked at each other and nodded. They lightly walked over to us. I could tell now that red shorts had slightly longer legs than her sister and blue shorts was more graceful. Who are they?

"Can we help you ?" red shorts asked us politely. Toooo politely. Sherlock Holmes moment everybody.

"Uhhh.... ummmm...we...uhh....." Quil stammered. His eyes were glued to blue shorts. Damn! Imprinting must have taken another victim.

"Great response." red shorts muttered sarcastically. She rolled her eyes in a strange way. She pulled her left eye up in a clockwise circle and vice versa for her other eye. Then it dawned on me. Nessa?

" Nessa? Is that you?" I questioned her. She looked up at the sound of her name. Her eyes found mine and she broke into a wide smile. Cam seemed unphased by our little exchange. She was too busy looking at Quil.

"Em? I had no idea we would find you this fast! Especially since it's what? Seven in the morning?" Nessa jumped at me and grabbed me for a hug. I locked my arms around her waist. We spun around gaining strong stares from everyone.

She hopped off me and bounded to Camilla. Who was standing with a questioning look on her face.

"T this is Em of the future." But as soon as Tori heard my name she like her sister bounded into my arms.

"Okay, I'm lost. Embry who are these girls?" Jake questioned.

"Guys, these are my cousins/sisters, Vanessa and Victoria." I said pointing to each. "They are my _favorite _cousins and they're from New York."

They exchanged greetings and names. This took a little longer in Tori and Quil's case. Much to mine and surprisingly, Nessa's annoyance.

"Hey, why were you guys playin volleyball this early?" Jake asked looking at Nessa.

But Tori answered first. " Nessa is the sporty type and needed someone to practice with. So she hauled me out of bed." Tori reeled.

Everyone laughed except Ness.

"What were You guys doin up? You don't peg me as the early bird type." Nessa said with questioning look.

" We were........ uhhhhhh........" Quil began

-- " ...Coming to play basketball." Jake lied easily. Ness looked unconvinced.

"Em," she said turning to me with a hard glare, "What were you doing?"

I began to fidget under her cold as ice glare. The guys looked at me with looks that screamed "don't do it!" but I never could handle Ness' glare.

" We were gonna spray paint Ms. Whitfield's office orange..." I confessed. I am soooo dead.

"Embry you are so dead," they chorused .


	2. Outrage

**A/N: Hey people of Earth! So we just met Nessa( Alli) and Tori (Cami) They are Embry's cousins and they are like his sisters. They grew apart as they got older and grew up so bear with me and my insane writing style. **

***~~* Nessa POV*~~***

**I can't believe it! Cam already has a new guy! We agreed we wouldn't get too attached here because I want to leave as soon as we finish our senior year in June. But nooo she has to fall madly in love with that guy! They haven't even known each other for 10 minutes! I know I should be happy for my sister but I can't help it. I am so screwed.**

**"Cam", i said trying to keep my voice even, "We should go get our schedules and stuff." As if I need her to go to AP English for me!(scoff)**

**She looked at Quil for a second, then said a soft goodbye to everyone. Talk about shyness!**

**I couldn't resist rolling my eyes a little. "Later guys. We'll see you at lunch ." Then without warning I grabbed my bag from the side of the bleachers and walked off leaving Cam behind me struggling to catch up. **

**"Alli! WTF! Wait up." she complained as I walked on ignoring her. Hopefully the idiot got the message and would leave me the hell alone but again no. **

**" Allison Carina Vanessa Call!" God I HATE it when she uses my full name! **

**" What do you want Camille Caralina Victoria Call!" I bellowed down the hall at her. She walked straight up to me and sent me a cold glare. But her eyes seemed to be searching me. Then they softened to her original warm golden eyes. **

**" I'm sorry but I couldn't help it. It was like something was drawing me to him. I really can't explain it Al." her voice was soft and tender as she spoke. I knew it was not her fault and I couldn't help but feel horrible. i wrapped an arm around her and started walking to the office again.**

**" It's okay . That was a stupid pact to make anyway. After all not even we can see our futures." I half laughed myself. Cam joined in. Soon we were at the office. I confidently walked up to the secretary's desk and looked at her politely. Cam strode up behind me.**

**"Excuse me," I said glancing down at her name tag," Ms. Park, but my sister and I were soppossed to pick up our class schedules and school maps this morning." I have to admit I could be pretty smooth if I wanted to be. Embry's mom, Caroline(ironic huh?) always said I should be a lawyer but it was never really my style.**

**"Of course dear. Why don't you two just sit down their and I'll print them for you." She pointed to two little chairs at the edge of her small desk. "What are your names?"**

**"I'm Allison Call and this is my sister Camille Call," I said gesturing to Cam who in turn smiled politely.**

**"Oh dear! More Calls! Yes your cousin Embry has been visiting this office more than I would like. But he is rather content company."**

**We laughed lightly as she made her way to the copy machine behind her desk. La Push High must be a tiny school if this is their main office. **

**" Don't worry Ms. Park as long as we're here Embry won't visit quite as often." Camille said in a sweet way. Ms. Park handed me the schedules and wished us luck with sweet and sugary smile. I swear I heard her telling another teacher that we were such wonderful girls but I only suppressed a smile. **

**Camille instantly slipped the schedules out of my hand and looked at them.**

**"Well Al looks like we've only got three classes together, Biology, homeroom and lunch but two of those don't even count as classes so one." she reeled off. " So I'll take all our math, Science and English classes and you take gym, History and home economics. I think that's cooking."**

**"Kay Cee but one question?" I asked.**

**"What?"**

**"Where do I go after homeroom?"**


	3. A gym sock imprint

**A/N: Okay! Thanks for tuning in folks! Last chapter was kinda short sorry about that. We learned that Nessa(Alli) is incapable of staying mad at her sister. We also know that embry has totally different names for them. We might find out why next chapter....(wink wink); ) Will Alli meet the love of her life? Will Embry allow Cam to date Quil? How does love conquer all?! Will I stop asking random questions?! Let's find out kiddies!**

***~~* SETH POV*~~***

I really love gym. It has to be my favorite class. Before I went wolf I wanted to work in some type of phys ed. field. But that was at least two years ago. Now I'm livin' it up wolfman style.

Today I had an amazing feeling in my gut. Normally I'm pretty happy but today I was ecstatic. My happy go luckiness didn't stop even as I made it to the parking lot alone today. Usually the rest of the pack, Jake, Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady and I met by Embry's car. Which was a pretty nice Armada. He said a cousin from NY bought for him. Anyway back on topic. Today everybody was off doin' something or the other. Collin and Brady were off at Emily and Sam's starting the weekend early and the other three were.. well I don't really know. All I know is that it's trouble most likely.

I went to homeroom ignoring all the mindless chatter that circulated around the parking lot. I followed the usual hallway to homeroom but stopped abruptly at the main office. There were two strange scents hanging in the doorway. One smelled like cookies and sweets. The other was pulling me. Forcing me to take it in. It was like a tropical breeze. Right then and there I knew my soon to be imprint was close by. Her scent had me drooling and before I knew it the bell rang. I was late!

I almost had to drag myself away from the door to get to gym. My heart was on fire thinking if my imprint seen me or if she was nervous about a new school. I knew she had to have just come here because I would have noticed such an enticing scent before, right?

I rounded the corner to the gym when I caught _her_ scent. I bolted through the doors and rushed to follow the trail. I first made a stop at Mr. Ward's office. But the trail went across the gym to the girls' locker room. Do I dare take the risk? Mr. Ward or 'Coach Ward' would kill me when he found out. There was no doubt he would. After all a bunch of half dressed girls wouldn't take me walking and sniffing them well. I'll just have to wait and see who mystery girl is. This is going to be the most painful 3 minutes of my life.

~**~Intermission~**~

I dressed at top speed. Then ran to one of the mirrors on of the side of the wall at my corner locker. I looked myself over while trying to wait out the longest three minutes of my life. My hair looked okay but not perfect enough for my imprint. I tried running my fingers through it but that didn't work at all. I pulled out my dad's old pocket comb and pulled through my hair. Better but not perfect. I thought about Edward's hair. Man what I wouldn't give to be a vamp right about now.

That had to be undeniably the longest three minutes of my life. It completely trumps the three minutes when Jake was hanging between life or death during the big vamp war last year. I made my way out to find the girls had already set up the volleyball net or maybe that was already there. I really didn't know or care. At this point all I could think was that I might have missed my imprint.

I must have spent more time in front of the mirror than I realized because everyone was already watching a fierce fencing match. I was immediately crestfallen.

Then I caught her scent again. I immediately perked up. I set about sniffing. Her trail led me straight to the two fencers. They were wearing protective suits. One had a red line around the waist of their suit. The other was plain white.

Red was ferociously battling his/her opponent. His/ Her movement was quick, sharp and decisive. Whitey was struggling to keep up. However, red did very little but so much at the same time.

Before I could think an angelic voice shouted ' gotcha'. Whitey fell back on the protective mat with a loud thud.

"Looks like we have our winner! Ms. Alli Call from New York!," Ms. Clarion our student gym teacher cried out. Red reached and pulled it off. A sea of dark brown, to the point where it almost looked black, hair cascaded down to the small of the girl's back. The tips of her hair were died a bright, vibrant red. My breath hitched and I knew that my imprint was the gorgeous Alli Call.


	4. Talk about issues!

**(A/N): Ladies and gentlemen, the amazing Author of the east side story, here she is peeps! Hola pepolez! So this is my little continuation thing but not really. As hinted in the last chapter we will find out about the mysterious Call girls previous life. More will be told in future chapters of course. **

**~**~Seth POV~**~**

Gotta get to lunch. Gotta get to lunch. Gotta get to lunch. I was bolting to the cafeteria. I really need to tell the guys about my insane new imprint. Gotta get to lunch. I nearly squashed a poor freshmen but I didn't care right now. Don't get me wrong I hated it too but now that I'm a junior I could care less. 

I rounded the corner only find Alli's scent invading the doorway. My mouth began to salivate at the tropical breeze. I sucked in a huge breath and forced myself to keep moving. As soon as I entered I began my search for her. I spotted her on line for lunch with a few girls I recognized from my Math and Biology classes. She was talking and laughing with them. She seemed happy. I felt myself relax at the thought of her happiness. Alli casually flipped her hair over her shoulder, causing a soft and heavenly alignment allowing a long strand to extend down to the nape of her neck. I must have lost all sense of direction because suddenly I'm crashing into tables and chairs. I felt a steady hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Jake glowing with happiness.

"I see you met Alli Call. Heads up though she's Embry's cousin." Jake half laughed. My heart dropped in my chest. Embry would kill me if he found out I imprinted on his cousin. 

Jake guided me to our usual table at the center of the cafeteria. It was large and round. Perfect for a pack of wolves right? Wrong. It was totally cramped when everyone laid out the insane portions of food we ate. 

Jake sat down next to Quil and deliberated between the two seats on either of Embry. Left or right? I quickly chose right before he could see how tense I was. Embry wasn't alone at our table. A seat away from him was Kim who was next to Jared who was next Paul who was next to Quil who was to Jake who next to me who was.. Okay! Vicious cycle! 

" Hey Embry." Jake said in a singsong voice. How can he be so calm! I'm gonna die!

Embry nodded and smiled at him knowingly. He knows. I let out a soft groan and let my head hit the table. I closed my eyes preparing myself for a slap up the side of my head. But it never came. I looked up slowly at Embry. 

"Relax kid. I know you probably imprinted on my little cuz. I don't like it but I'll put up with it for her. Hell Quil imprinted on her sister this morning!" he told me in a gruff kinda way. I thought my brain was gonna explode. What? Why would he be so understanding? And who was this sister of hers.

Just as I was about to ask Alli sat down beside Embry. Then another Alli sat down beside her. What the hell is goin on? They looked exactly like each other. They had to be twins. Except one Alli had died the tips of her hair red. The other Alli died them a Golden brown color. I remembered the Alli I saw in gym had red tips. I could defiantly tell them apart now. The real Alli sat between myself and Embry. Fake Alli sat on the other side of Embry.

" Everybody, these are my cousins. Nessa and Tori." he said indicating each. 

"Actually it's Alli and Cam. We dropped Nessa and Tori when we turned ten.", Alli spoke up. Why did they change their names? 

"What the hell?," Embry was defiantly mad now. "You guys have beautiful names. Did you forget who named you? Your Dad would be ashamed!" At the word Dad their backs tensed. Why?

"How do you know what our Dads' would want? They died when we barely got to spend eight years with them! It's none of your business what we do!" Cam was fierce but Alli was sullen and looked away from the ongoing argument. 

"Camile we can talk about this later. And trust me we will." Embry's voice was defiant and strong. He seemed to have matured in the two minutes that they were here. 

This time it was Jared who spoke. "Em, lighten up. They must have out grown their old names." Always the optimist aren't we?

" Thanks but we _don't_ need help defending ourselves." Cam's voice was sharp and cold. Camile looked away from the table. Alli hadn't moved an inch. Not a fraction of an inch. DID SHE GO INTO SHOCK! Oh God my poor soul mate. I hope she's okay. 

Then her soft melodic voice rose quietly. "Cam, I'm gonna take a rain check on lunch. See ya later guys." She soundlessly rose from her chair and slung her bag over her shoulder. Alli pushed her uneaten food to the middle of the table. Camile's eyes widened to be as large as dinner plates. Embry sat up straight and looked at her with apologetic eyes. But her's were already and cold and dead.

"Alli," Cam began. My blood boiled within me. Do they not see the damage they caused her? Alli was gone before Camile could start on her apology. I began to rise out of my chair but Jake held me back. I shot him a questioning look.

" Give her time. She needs some space." 

I slowly sat down again. My sweet Alli was probably sad and lonely out there. And I'm here. Paul reached for Alli's slice of chocolate cake but Kim slapped his hand away lightly. 

" See what you did Embry?" Cam demanded. "Why do you always do this! You had to bring up 'the dad' subject didn't you? You knew how she would react!"

"Well how the fuck was I supposed to know she's still touchy about this? It's not like I could exactly ask her! After all we haven't seen each other for what, almost ten years?" Embry's voice was in a loud whisper.

" You could try to be sensitive about this!" Cam was distraught.

"GUYS! This isn't going to help." Jared was always the level headed one.

When I left they were still arguing. No one bothered me as I fled the cafeteria. Alli's scent was still fresh so she couldn't have gotten far. I followed until I saw her slip silently into the library. 

**~*~Alli POV~*~**

I hate my life sometimes. I walked into the library and sat down at one of the old square tables. My bag slipped down from my shoulder and fell to the floor next to me. I put my head in my hands and let out a dry sob.

My Dad would be ashamed of me. After all I've done and tried my hardest it's still not enough. Hell he's not even alive anymore! I really shouldn't have thought that. I dry sobbed again but this time I felt a tear slid down my cheek. It's been almost nine years and I still can't control myself. I need to get a grip on reality. That what Manny said. 

Manny is my bestfriend. Even though he's really quiet sometimes we still get each other. He helpped me get far enough now I need to do this for myself. The tears were falling steadily now and I REALLY need to get a grip. Maybe I'll purposely flunk this semester just because I feel like it.

A warm hand squeezed my shoulder and I looked up to see Seth. His face was stricken and full of concern. I smiled weakly and his expression grew more concerned. He sat down beside me held my hands lightly. He was a burning temperature. Kinda like Manny. He pulled me in and hugged me. After a few seconds I hugged back. It was weird that he cared so much for me already and I barely know him. But his rock hard abs were somehow comforting.

"I'm okay," I whispered 

"No your not." His tone was soft and even his voice was concerned.

"Trust me I am."

"Are you sure?"

"Defiantly." 

"What class do you have next?" We walked out of the library with his arm over my shoulder and me against his chest.

"History."

"Didn't you have history this morning?"

"Cam and I- wait how did you know I had history this morning?" 


	5. A historic romance

_(A/N): In the last chapter Seth and Alli really hit it off. But why did the girls react so strangely?**Hint hint** They defiantly have some issues to work out._

_~**~Alli POV~**~_

_**American history is one of my favorite subjects. Along with Art and Gym. Camille is more of the English and math wiz. But me I love a good lecture or creating new things. I like to test my abilities to the fullest. Did I mention that my IQ is slightly**_** above average? This makes me a genius. Really! I've been registered too! Cam is just two points shy, but everyone considers her a genius too. Brilliance must have skipped over Embry in the family genes...**

**Anyway I was trying to stay focused on Mrs. Taetes' lecture on the French Revolution. But I already know so much about this topic. What more do we need to know other than Louis XVI and Marie Antoinette dying and the French being pissed at us for not helping them?**

**The only other one of Embry's friends in this class was Seth. He was so sweet to me earlier. And he is pretty cute. If Cam can break a promise why can't I? A sharp voice broke me out of my thoughts.**

"**Ms. Call, what is your answer?", look at me with A strange look in her eyes. Was that expectance? Fuck! She knew about me. I glanced up at the board and luckily saw the question. **

" **The French were unhappy do to the rise in taxation. They were also unhappy that their rulers were too busy hosting parties to care while they starved." She seemed happy but only nodded and turned back to face the board.**

**A paper airplane soared onto my desk. It made a perfect stop in front of me. I opened it up.**

_**A bit of a daydreamer are we?**_

_**-Seth**_

**I wrote back franticly.**

_**How could you tell? **_

_**Was I really that obvious?**_

_**-Alli**_

**The airplane soared back to Seth. It landed quietly in front of him on his notes. Speaking of which I need to take some of those too. I just finished my last sentence when the airplane landed. I looked over to Seth and he winked at me. I think my heart is gonna fail! His smile tripled and reached ear to ear. **

"**Mr. Clearwater! Is there some interest you have in Ms. Call that you don't have in my lesson?" Mrs. Taetes was furious. **

" **Actually, yes. American history never was my favorite subject. Alli is **_**far**_** more interesting than the same lesson plan over and over again." He spoke with an arrogance that no teacher would tolerate. A loud giggle escaped my lips and I covered my mouth to keep from bursting. The entire class had turned to face me. This only made the dam break. A loud laugh broke free of lips. **

"**That's it! You two down to the office this instant!"**

"**Whatever." I said with the aloofness I use to piss off teachers all the time. "C'mon Seth."**

**I swiftly walked out of the class still tying to hold in a batch of giggles. Seth was hot on my heels and quickly caught up to me. He slipped his warm hand into mine. I looked up and smiled at him. He returned it easily. I lead us around the corner past the office.**

"**Uhh, Alli the office was back there." He is cute when he's confused. **

"**I know. You didn't think we were actually going to cram ourselves in there, did you? Nah, let's just wait out the remainder of school in the parking lot."**

" **We only have like a ten minute wait. What do you wanna do?"**

"**I don't know. What do you wanna do?"**

" **I want to know more about you. Starting with why you reacted so badly at lunch." **

" **That my dear, is a story for another day. It's a long story that takes more than five minutes to tell."**

"**When will you tell me?" he was begging now. Damn I can't take that!**

"**Soon enough." my voice was tight.**


	6. Untitled for Aouther puposes

**(A/N): Welcome ladies and gentleman of the world! So last chapter Alli and Seth got sent to the office but skipped over that. They are also aaallllllll alone in the parking lot so let's see what's going on! Questions, concerns just put in a review...**

**~**~SETHPOV~**~**

Alli and I talked until we heard the bell ring. The entire Freshman, Sophomore and Junior class poured out. Most of the Seniors had class on the other side of the school so they would be pouring out like a herd of wild animals any second. I looked at Alli and smiled as we leaned casually against my Dad's old car. She looked up and returned my smile easily. Then she tilted her head a little to the right and knitted her eyebrows. After a second she looked away and shrugged it off. What? Do I have something in my teeth?

Just as I was about to ask a low whistle sounded from across the lot. I looked up to see of course, Paul. The entire 'gang' made their way across the lot. Jared's arm draped around Kim, Paul smiling like a fool, Quil and Cam walking close together and Embry sulking behind them. Poor dude.

A slow smirk spread Alli's face. Again, why? By this time they made it over to us. Camille had broken out of her trance with Quil and was eyeing us curiously. A ghost of a smile was etched on her face. Alli rolled her eyes, pulling one eye up and around and doing the opposite with the other. She huffed and blew a stray strand of hair, landing it perfectly on top the others that hung from the side of her face.

" Hey Alli. How come you guys left early?" Cam questioned her casually. How did she already know that? Camille looked at her expectantly as if she almost knew what Alli was going to say.

When Alli spoke her voice was bored and indifferent. "Pissed off a teacher. Got sent to the office. Ditched a lecture with the principal. You know average." That was nothing like the girl who just talked to. Not Alli the dreamer. She wasn't like this.

Alli pulled a small section of her long, loose curled hair over her eye. The red highlights brushed her cheek lightly. Cam looked at her slowly.

"So your dragging Seth down with you? Damn, psycho-bitch I knew your insane but I didn't think that much!" She laughed. Alli laughed with her. I let out a low growl. Quil looked at me and growled back at me. They stopped laughing. Kim looked at us horrified and Jared looked ready to pounce when needed. Embry wore a tight smile. His face was pulled into an odd look. Paul was laughing. Everyone turned to look at Paul and he only shrugged and continued on chuckling. I shrank back to Alli side and Quil did the same with Camille. Alli nudged me with her elbow delicately. She smiled a little and my heart soared. Her smile widened a little more. I was suddenly lost in her deep brown eyes. A loud fake throat clearing broke _our_ little trance. I turned annoyed to face Paul who held his hands up in surrender. I rolled my eyes lightly and turned to Alli. She was looking at the black top chuckling softly. Music to my ears.

"Alli if all your going to do is flirt with Seth, Can I have the keys?" Cam said rather laughingly. Alli looked her lightly with a small smile perched on her face.

"I'm not sure if Quilly-Willy would like that too much. Besides I would never let you drive my car. Way too expensive to be totaled by your expert racecar driving." We laughed and Cam slapped Alli's arm playfully.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N): Welcome ladies and gentleman of the world! So last chapter Alli and Seth got sent to the office but skipped over that. They are also aaallllllll alone in the parking lot so let's see what's going on! Questions, concerns just put in a review...**

**~**~SETHPOV~**~**

Alli and I talked until we heard the bell ring. The entire Freshman, Sophomore and Junior class poured out. Most of the Seniors had class on the other side of the school so they would be pouring out like a herd of wild animals any second. I looked at Alli and smiled as we leaned casually against my Dad's old car. She looked up and returned my smile easily. Then she tilted her head a little to the right and knitted her eyebrows. After a second she looked away and shrugged it off. What? Do I have something in my teeth?

Just as I was about to ask a low whistle sounded from across the lot. I looked up to see of course, Paul. The entire 'gang' made their way across the lot. Jared's arm draped around Kim, Paul smiling like a fool, Quil and Cam walking close together and Embry sulking behind them. Poor dude.

A slow smirk spread Alli's face. Again, why? By this time they made it over to us. Camille had broken out of her trance with Quil and was eyeing us curiously. A ghost of a smile was etched on her face. Alli rolled her eyes, pulling one eye up and around and doing the opposite with the other. She huffed and blew a stray strand of hair, landing it perfectly on top the others that hung from the side of her face.

" Hey Alli. How come you guys left early?" Cam questioned her casually. How did she already know that? Camille looked at her expectantly as if she almost knew what Alli was going to say.

When Alli spoke her voice was bored and indifferent. "Pissed off a teacher. Got sent to the office. Ditched a lecture with the principal. You know average." That was nothing like the girl who just talked to. Not Alli the dreamer. She wasn't like this.

Alli pulled a small section of her long, loose curled hair over her eye. The red highlights brushed her cheek lightly. Cam looked at her slowly.

"So your dragging Seth down with you? Damn, psycho-bitch I knew your insane but I didn't think that much!" She laughed. Alli laughed with her. I let out a low growl. Quil looked at me and growled back at me. They stopped laughing. Kim looked at us horrified and Jared looked ready to pounce when needed. Embry wore a tight smile. His face was pulled into an odd look. Paul was laughing. Everyone turned to look at Paul and he only shrugged and continued on chuckling. I shrank back to Alli side and Quil did the same with Camille. Alli nudged me with her elbow delicately. She smiled a little and my heart soared. Her smile widened a little more. I was suddenly lost in her deep brown eyes. A loud fake throat clearing broke _our_ little trance. I turned annoyed to face Paul who held his hands up in surrender. I rolled my eyes lightly and turned to Alli. She was looking at the black top chuckling softly. Music to my ears.

"Alli if all your going to do is flirt with Seth, Can I have the keys?" Cam said rather laughingly. Alli looked her lightly with a small smile perched on her face.

"I'm not sure if Quilly-Willy would like that too much. Besides I would never let you drive my car. Way too expensive to be totaled by your expert racecar driving." We laughed and Cam slapped Alli's arm playfully.

Kim piped up, "Let's go grab somethin' to eat."

"We can go to our house." Cam suggested, "Besides we want to show you where we're living right now." There was a murmur of agreement and everyone went to there cars. But Jake seemed most pleased.

Alli seemed to notice this too and her eyebrow shot up. A smirk replacing the soft smile she was wearing.

"What's got your panties in a twist princess?" she asked.

Jake pulled a wry expression at her and stuck out his tongue.

"For your information I don't wear panties. And I'm excited about seeing what kind of food you can make." He huffed at her before walking to Embry's Armada.

"What about bras?" Alli called after him. He only made a rude hand gesture at her and jumped into the car beside a waiting Embry. Alli I laughed at him.

Next to us Cam and Quil were saying the most drawn out goodbye ever. Alli did her signature eye roll and turned to me.

"Do you and Quil wanna ride with us? I don't think I could tear Cam away." she chuckled lightly.

"Absolutely!"


	8. Memories

_(A/N): A little late I know... I know... STOP yelling at ME! Blame my mom and current annoyances. Jeez... Just read the damn story..._

_P.S. I suggest listening to Airplanes by B.O.B. _

_~**~AlliPOV~**~_

_Seth was following us in his Dad's old car to our house. Cam was sitting up front beside me and Quil sat in the back seat talking animatedly to Cam. We were on our way to my old beach house in Cam's hybrid. She rarely drives so I took the wheel. _

_Cam and I live in my Dad's old beach house. We were born in La Push but moved away when we about a year old. Our biological mother died when we were born. She was Aunt Caroline's third and youngest sister. Cam was adopted by Aunt Caroline's identical twin sister, Coraline. I was adopted by Aunt Coraline's brother-in-law. He was married to a blond ditz. She goes by the name Renata. But her real name is Mildred. But I call her Dred and she calls me 'that kid' or 'brat'. I think- WAIT- I know she is a gold digger. _

_When Cam and I were almost nine years old when the World Trade Center was bombed. Cam's dad was a firefighter and went to help put down the flames. My dad was a volunteer firefighter and went with him. My sister and I had always been close, considering we had grown up close by. We stayed at my house- well not really a house more like a small mansion. Well anyway we stayed there with Cam's mom. Dred was no where to be found and I didn't care. Aunt Coraline had already gotten out our emergency kit and a few hundred bucks. We sat in silence, just crying, while Coraline just held us close. It wasn't until late that we found out our Dad's had died. I cried for my father hysterically. But he never came._

_About an hour later Dred pranced in with some prick on her arm. They were carrying tons of bags and complaining loudly about traffic. At Coraline was angry beyond belief. Normally she was soft and golden. But then she was angry. _

_Soon after Dred inherited millions and millions of dollars. Cam and her mother inherited from both my father and hers. I inherited billions upon billions of dollars. I inherited more and more of my family fortune each year for every birthday and milestone. Dred was loosing more and more. That should make me happy, right? Dead. Wrong._

_I would give it all up for my Dad but I haven't been given the chance yet. _


	9. Wolves and cupcakes

**(A/N): The last chapter was incredibly depressing to write. I swear I'm gonna cry. This chapter is waaaay more up beat and peppy.**

**~*~ALLIPOV~*~**

We arrived back at the house to find two cars already there. Embry and Jake were leaning against the car doors and Jared and Kim were sitting on the porch. I pulled up in the driveway and cut the engine. Seth and Paul pulled their cars up along the curb. Quil and Cam hopped out of the car and walked up to the house. I paused before slowly stepping out of the car. I closed the door behind me and walked on behind Cam and Quil.

The house was a simple two floored beach house with a honey brown wood exterior and was lined with large square windows. I smiled remembering all the summers I would spend with my Dad here. The happy memories washed over me like a warm breeze. The short dark brown fence that leads to the backyard was just as I remember except for the fact that it was _a lot_ shorter now. Did I really grow that much? Well I haven't been here since I was seven so I hope so.

Cam looked over her shoulder at me and our small smiles tripled. Seth and Paul had caught to me. Seth slipped his hand into mine as he did before. I linked arms with Paul and we began to skip. Well Seth and I did. Paul was being kind or dragged along for the ride. Everyone laughed at us and we did too. Paul scowled at us and unlinked our arms. This only made us laugh more.

Jared's deep voice broke in, "I never thought I would see the day Paul skipped." Paul growled at him and shook lightly. Jake stood behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. It was strange but I dismissed it. Cam snatched the keys from my hand and I opened my mouth to protest but she shot me a look and I decided against it. I began to walk up to her until I felt a soft tug. Seth's hand was still attached to mine. I looked at him and tugged softly for him to let go. His hand tightened on mine and he pouted. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to walk up to the door beside Cam. However I was pulled back by a surprising force. Everyone laughed and I growled lowly and tugged roughly at him. But again no dice. I placed one foot against his chest and tugged. This time the laughter doubled. I put my other foot against him and pulled as hard as I could. I gave up on that. The laughter was still going and Seth pulled me to him carrying me in the house like baby. I crossed my arms the best I could and looked away. Soft chuckles followed us in and Seth's chest vibrated with laughter. He walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. He was still holding my hand as he readjusted me in his lap. Everyone else walked in behind us. They took Seth's lead and sat down on the sofa and armchairs. They laughed and I only scowled. Again they laughed harder. I looked at Cam who was sitting on the arm of Quil's chair. She was shaking with laughter. What a great sister right?(note sarcasm!) Traitor.

I began attempting to untangle myself from Seth's grip. He held me closer to his chest. I gave up at the touch of his warm body underneath me. He sighed contentedly. How do you fight that?

I spoke up, "Okay. I'm gonna go make somethin' to eat. Unless of course Cam would like to do this ALL by HERSELF." She jumped up and began prying Seth's arms off mine. I smirked satisfied. But even she gave up. With a low growl (similar to mine) she pounced on him and Seth was forced to let go of me to protect himself from being mauled by Cam.

I rolled off him and landed neatly on the balls of my feet. I turned around to see Cam scratching at Seth. I shook my head and muttered some breathing exercises. Then I swiftly linked arms around Camilla's waist and pulled her off effortlessly. She stopped scratching and looked at me , clearly not realizing I was fine. Seth was rubbing a few bruises and sporting one or two deep scratches.

I released Cam and pinched the bridge of my nose. Then I took Seth's hand and led him out of the room to the bathroom down the hall. I opened the door at the end of the hall and pulled him in. I released his hand and opened the cabinet, taking out the little first aid kit.I closed the cabinet door and set it on the counter. I opened it up and began cleaning his wounds doing my best not to look him in the eye. His mouth was pressed into a thin line. I looked up at him and smiled reassuringly. Seth returned it with a heartbreaking smile. He knew it was all good...

**~*~SETHPOV~*~**

After Alli (God I love her name) helped me clean up she forced Camilla to apologize. Then she went into the kitchen with Cam and Kim to start making some food. Paul complained loudly about being malnourished. After a while the rest of us joined them in the kitchen. And right now? Now I'm watching Alli laugh as Camilla attempts to roll out some cookie dough. Music to my ears.

"Cam, let me do it." Alli laughed. She reached for the rolling pin but Cam jerked it away, successfully tearing another hole in the soft dough. With a sigh of defeat she handed the rolling pin to Alli and Alli swapped her mixing bole with icing to Cam. Alli began to re-knead the dough still chuckling a little.

Alli was very good at cooking and loves to try new recipes. She and Emily would get along great. Cam was an entirely different case. She was okay at cooking but never had the same passion for it. She was more into writing and imagining. Alli and Embry are more of the artists in the family though. Embry says they are complete and total opposites but I don't think so.

By now Kim had gotten all the sandwiches prepared and Cam was helping her get them on a platter. The guys were spread around the large kitchen. The only ones absent were Paul and Quil. Alli had sent them outside to keep them from 'causing a fatal accident' after they decided it would be fun to throw bits of paper at an open burner. She threatened to 'shove a large wooden spoon up their asses' and they didn't need telling twice. Alli could be very scary when she wanted to be. Currently I was helping her cut out the kind of chocolate chip cookies. Well actually I was choosing the cookie cutter. Alli had directed me to a small draw off the side of the fridge. She had a whole draw dedicated to cookie cutters! I think I'm in love...

I dug through until I found the one I wanted. I walked up to Alli and handed her the cookie cutter. She took it and gave me a queer look.

"A wolf?" she asked quirking her eyebrow.

"Yes... You got a problem?" I asked pretending to be mad. She only shrugged and smirked a little. Then she directed me through cutting the cookies. She left to attend the cupcakes. Alli let Quil and Paul back in the kitchen as long as they didn't burn down her house. She went back to frosting cupcakes with them. They were putting little designs on the cupcakes. Paul suddenly declared one 'his special little cupcake'. Alli and Cam exchanged a look before dying of laughter.

"Paul, where we come from you know if food is 'special' it's probably laced with drugs." Cam explained. Alli was still dying of laughter. After their laughter subsided and Cam was left wiping tears from her eyes, Alli stood up and walked to where Paul and Quil had been frosting. She picked up Paul's 'special cupcake' and walked up to his face. Then she licked the chocolate frosting off right in his face. Paul's face contorted in rage. She stopped and handed it to him. Smirking she laughed along with Cam some more. I was about to jump in front of Paul but something he did stopped me. Paul's face broke into a wide smile and laughed with them. The rest of us stood there in shock. Paul was laughing and it didn't involve someone's pain and misery. Welcome to La Push. Home of the new Paul.


	10. A night of horrors

(A/N): Last chapter was alot longer than I thought it would be. Personally one of my favorites. Oh by the way I just checked my web traffic. So to all you invisible readers, thanks for tuning in! And for all the readers who ARE visible again thanks for reading! Reviews plz...

~*~SETHPOV~*~

**After a huge batch of sandwiches, cookies and Cam's infamous milkshakes, we all gathered in the living room for a movie marathon.(It is Friday!) Alli had managed to pull together tons of junk food. She never asked anyone to help her. She simply hummed as she put platter after platter of food. Cam went to the walk-in pantry and returned with six different bags of chips. Alli made tons of tiny personalized cakes with everyone's requests matched perfectly. She even managed to make a 'surprise' for me. She wouldn't let me in the door of the kitchen and threatened to 'unleash the wrath of Cam on me'. Needless to say I didn't go near the kitchen again. **

**Cam was currently sneaking in and out of the kitchen to supposedly 'check' on Alli's surprise. Each time she returned a fit of soft giggles would emanate from her lips. Kim had gone in once or twice to check on her too. Like Camilla she would come out giggling softly. Girls are weird...**

**Jake, Quil, Paul, Embry, and Jared were trying to decide which movies to watch. Alli and Cam have an extensive collection of movies and everyone wanted to watch something different. Jake and Embry wanted to watch horror movies. Quil wanted a romance movie. Jared wanted something with Drama and Paul wanted straight action. **

**Alli chose that moment to walk into the room carrying a large tray covered by a sparkling silver tray cover. **

"**Alright guys, here we go. The moment of truth." she announced dramatically. She set the tray down on the coffee table. Then Alli turned and smiled at me. When she lifted the cover a startling bubblegum pink cake appeared. On the top in purple glittering letters was written 'What's got your panties in a twist princess?'**

**Kim and Cam were dying with laughter and Alli with them. Jake was beside himself with fake anger.**

"**I thought I was princess, Alli?" he asked in a hurt voice.**

"**Don't worry Jake. You'll always be my special little princess." she said tapping his nose. We all laughed and Alli began cutting pieces of pink and glittery cake.**

"**Okay guys," Jared started, "What are we watching?" he asked seriously. Alli had finished sharing out the cake and rose to her feet to carry it away. I jumped to my feet and took it from her delicate hands. She smiled in thanks and followed me into the kitchen. I set the tray on the counter and turned offering Alli my arm. She took it gratefully and skipped off with me to movie land.**

"**I have decided to we are watching a horror movie!," Alli announced upon our entry. There were several attempts at an argument but Alli held up her hand and claimed it her house and her rules. Embry got up and walked to the giant DVD collection. Cam rose from Quill's lap and half danced her way to the flat screen T.V. She yanked on a small oval ring and pulled down a long movie screen. Embry handed Alli a disk and she jumped over an empty armchair and ran to the stairs in the hall just outside the large arch doorway. Camilla and Embry returned to their places in the small crowd. Alli had climbed up the stairs and was fiddling with a picture frame. Alli swore loudly before Cam called out 'virgin ears'. Alli flipped the picture frame up to reveal a movie projector! She slid the disk in and put up two latches holding up the frame. Embry rose up and flipped the lights off as Alli (like her sister) half danced her way back in the room. She plopped down next to me on the soft carpet. I gazed at her intensely. She seemed to sense this and looked at me. She smiled and silently shushed me. Alli grabbed a bowl of popcorn and became engrossed in the movie.**

**Camilla, Kim, Paul and Jake were horrified. Camilla and Kim kept screaming. Jake hid his face in a pillow and Paul was shoving popcorn in his mouth with wide eyes. Jared hid his face in Kim's hair and Quil buried his face in Camilla's neck. And me? I was hanging onto Alli's waist. Not because I was scared. No I had my head resting easily on her shoulder. Alli and Embry were sharing a popcorn bowl and laughing as if it was the funniest thing they had ever seen. They were laughing in a way that it seemed as if we were watching a comedy instead of a horror movie. My head rested softly against her smooth skin.**

**~*~ALLIPOV~*~**

When the credits started rolling, Embry got up and turned on the lights. Cam and Kim screamed and I laughed at them. Paul was frozen, staring at the screen. Jake and Jared were holding each other. I burst out laughing. Embry looked around and joined in. They pulled apart and attempted to look 'masculine'.

Jared cleared his throat and announced that he was going to take Kim home. Paul jumped up and agreed.

Embry leaned into me and asked, " Hey Al, mind if I crash here tonight?"

I looked at him, "Of course Em! The guest room is always open to you. Your extra clothes are in the closet."

He smiled at me before shooting a glare at Seth, Who's arms were still wrapped around my waist. Embry walked up the stairs without another word. Camilla had fallen asleep on Quil's lap.

"Quil, would you mind carrying Cam up to her room? It's the second door on the right." I said before I could stop myself. His face brightened and he nodded. Quil carefully slipped her under his arms and carried her up the stairs. By now everyone had left. I glanced at the antique clock my Aunt Caroline had bought before she died last year. It read 3 o'clock. I glanced down at Seth before smiling in spite of myself. He was fast asleep. I gently untangled myself from his grip. I slipped a soft pillow under his head and covered him with warm blanket. He lay comfortably on the couch still sound asleep. I gently placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Then quietly made my way out of the room. I flicked the lights and projector off on way upstairs.

I turned the lights on in my room. The familiar midnight blue walls comforted me. I closed the curtains and slipped into a pair of Joe boxer shorts and a plain T-shirt that clung to me comfortably. I pulled the soft comforter back and slipped into the cool sheets. My head rested softly against the pillow and like the light, I was out...


	11. wakey wakey

**(A/N): The last chapter was kind of a disappointment to me... If you feel the same way let me know...**

**Really sorry about that...**

**~*~CAMPOV~*~**

I woke up the next morning to find Quil fast asleep on my window seat. He was cuddled up to one of the little cushions. I smiled to myself before jumping into cold shower. Alli usually doesn't sleep too late in the day but I have a feeling that she'll sleep late today. When I got out of the shower I grabbed my midnight blue sundress and matching monokini. Kim had texted me earlier and we made plans to go to the beach. Hopefully Alli won't mind going... Hopefully...

Embry was next to get up. He moved groggily to the bathroom. Just as I was about to wake Alli and the others the phone rang. I picked it up to hear the frantic voice of Aunt Caroline.

"Hello-Hello! Camilla honey! Have you seen Embry? He wasn't in his room when I went to wake him! Oh honey, do you think he's dead? What if he got into drugs!" She was frantic. Oh great. I rolled my eyes lightly.

"Aunt Caroline relax. He's fine. He's fine." I tried to keep my voice even. " He just woke up. Don't worry. We told him to call you! That boy just doesn't listen!" I was lying through my teeth but she didn't need to know that. I could feel her relax. She was calm again and I was happy for that.

After a short conversation I hung up. She left to visit an old friend of hers and I had to wake Alli. At least I got to say goodbye to her.

In Alli's room you could expect anything to happen but even I was caught off guard by what I saw. Seth was passed out on Alli's window seat much like Quil had been on mine. Alli was fast asleep on her bed without a care in the world. Pressing my lips together to keep from laughing, I crossed the room. Pausing in front of Seth, I shook him awake lightly. He opened one bleary eye at me and began to open his mouth. I pressed my finger to my lips and nodded my head towards Alli. He shut up immediately. I liked this new power...

I crossed the room once again and lightly shook Alli. Hopefully she would wake as easily as her boyfriend. Speaking of Seth he stood behind me silently as I squatted down beside the edge of her bed. I lightly shook Alli. But my persistently stubborn sister only rolled over and ignored me. Seth chuckled behind me and Quil had now entered the room. I rolled my eyes and stood up roughly. Leaning over the bed again I shook her a little more roughly and called her name. Alli yanked the comforter over her head and groaned. Embry had joined the crowd and my short patience was wearing thin. I smirked a little and hopped up on her bed. Then began jumping up and down. I screamed her name over and over again. Alli pulled the comforter off and grabbed at my legs. I fell with a soft thump landing next to her in a fit of giggles. She to was laughing and so was everyone else. She threw back the covers and walked to her bathroom still chuckling. I shooed everyone out her room and began laying out some clothes for her. The shower began running and I knew I had exactly eight minutes before she came back. What a freak...

I opened her closet door and searched for the dress identical to mine. It was hidden way in the back with a small note attached. The paper was folded in half and scented with lavender.

_**Dear Camilla,**_

_**You owe me BIG.**_

_**Love your dear sister,**_

_**Allison Carina Vanessa Call**_

Laughing to my self I put it on the hook outside the door along with a red monokini. She was gonna kill me...


	12. The Talk

**(A/N): Short chapter last time. Camilla's POV is hard to do.**

**~*~ALLIPOV~*~**

I stepped out of my bathroom tying the soft purple robe tightly. I could hear numerous voices downstairs. Guess we have company. Again. Walking over to my bed I noticed Cam had already made my bed and laid out clothes for me. Bless her little heart. Peering down at the clothes I saw a vibrant red knee length halter dress along with a matching red monokini that showed way too much skin. I let out a scream of outrage. The bitch is going to hell! The laughter downstairs stopped abruptly. Silence hung in the air. Stomping into the kitchen I found Cam and everyone else from last night along with a few other people. I calmly turned to my sister who was staring straight at me mouth agape. I crossed my arms and gave her a cold glare. She returned a glare cold as ice. My glare intensified. 

"Your wearing it Alli." she said calmly. 

"Over your dead body Camily." I shot.

"Don't be dramatic Al, it's perfectly fine."

"I'm NOT doing the twin thing again Cam."

"We did it yesterday." her voice was rising.

"Only because you forced me!" I was almost yelling now and she was almost at her breaking point. The room was in dead silence except for our argument. 

"And it was FINE!" She yelled.

"I HATED it!"

She moved toward me and I moved toward her but two strong arms linked around my waist. Quil had walked up behind Cam and held her by her waist. I whirled my head around to find Seth holding me calmly. Embry had gotten in between us as we struggled against our restraints trying to get to each other. 

"GUYS! Focus. Remember you two are sisters no matter what. Identical twins. Love each other no matter what. Remember. Camilla you know you can't make Allison follow your rules. Allison you could have handled this situation a little bit better. Now here's what we're gonna do. Allison is going to choose what she wants to wear but out respect for her sister she will wear something in the color Camilla chose. Before you two leave this room you will apologize to each other. Camilla start." He ended his mini-lecture and turned to stare at Cam who had stopped struggling. 

"Wait," I started, " Since when are we going to the beach. No one thought to tell me that _I _am going to the beach. Whatever." I untangled myself from Seth's arms and stomped out of the room.

"Allison Carina Vanessa Call!" Embry was already calling me back. What no three minute cool down? What a joke.

"I am NOT going to the beach! I actually HAVE other plans!" I screamed at him from the front door. I slammed the door roughly causing the house to shake. Fiddling with pocket of my green cargo shorts I managed to find my phone. Quickly dialing Manny's number I sat down outside. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Manny. Was up?"

"Alli! I thought you died! It's like noon here!"

"Dude here in chuckle city it's eight."

"What happened? Alli if you killed Cam I swear-"

"I came close but was held back by Seth." I sat down a rock just outside the woods. It would be minutes before a search party came to find me and I needed Manny to help me see a reason to apologize.

"Whoa whoa. Hold on. Who is Seth? What were you fighting with Cam about? And you need to get your attitude in check girl!" Secretly he is bisexual. But no one except me knew. Right now he is dating a friend of mine Jocelyn. Even she doesn't know. 

" First Seth is a guyfriend. He's one of Embry's friends. You know Embry big softie of a cousin. Cam is being her usual self trying to control me and my attitude is perfectly fine thank you!"

"Girl you got issues! So obviously your crushing on Seth- Don't you dare contradict me- Cam is a psycho and just because your a-"

"ALLI!" I whirled around to see Cam walking toward me. At least Manny got his lecture in. She didn't look remotely mad. Guess Embry made her see sense.

"Cami I suppose?" Manny is such a snob sometimes but you gotta love him for it.

"Don't you dare hang up!" I hissed through the phone.

"Bye!" The prick hung up on me! When I visit he is soooo dead. We were still in view of the large windows and I could practically hear the people inside rushing to see our confrontation. She walked toward me very gracefully and I swear there is something unnatural about it. 

Our conversation was short and we were careful not to show any emotion. The peepers inside had one boring show and I must say Cam's performance was quite impressive. Her face was a blank expressionless mask the entire time. I could have laughed but that would of course have given away our position to the enemy. But then the unthinkable happened.


	13. She

**(A/N): Today I am on a gigantic role. This is a record for me. TWO chapters in one day. Woot Woot! On with the show!**

**~*~SETHPOV~*~**

Things seemed to happen in slow motion. First Cam and Alli moved toward each other. Quil and I were standing next to the door one second the second Quil was gone. He phased in midair launching himself off the deck at Alli. I did the same but before I even got to Alli she had disappeared. Quil was standing in wolf form crouched low protecting Cam behind him. Her eyes were wide as dinner plates and her expression was one I could not expect. It was anger. I could already hear the others running out of the house. Spinning around quickly I expected to see Alli but again no dice. In her place was standing a strange wolf with reddish- brown fur. It caught sight of us then turned and ran back into the woods. The others and I were about to follow but we were cut off by Cam's sharp voice.

"Now look what you've done! Do you know what you just did? Don't even think about tracking her!" With that she ran to the porch. She lifted the small white chest in the corner and pulled out a pair of shorts and a shirt. She ran back to us and with a stern look she disappeared into the woods.

"_What just happened?" Jared's voice penetrated my thoughts. _

"_I think Alli phased." Jake's voice came to me._

_Embry's voice was next, "How did they know?"_

_Quil was too upset about Cam being angry to care what was going on with Alli. The douche just caused my imprint to phase and he was upset about CAM!_

"_Easy Seth. He can't help it." Jared's calm voice floated into my mind. I would have been the same way after all._

"_I'm going to find them." I said softly. With my muzzle pointed down I began to walk into the woods. _

"_Cam said to stay here." Quil directed at me. I snorted and continued into the woods at my slow pace. He growled at me lowly. I turned to face him but the others blocked me. I spun back around and began searching. My poor imprint._


	14. He

**(A/N): WTF! That is my new reaction to what I posted. This chapter is confusing. Try to keep up with my character skipping.**

**~*~SETHPOV~*~**

Alli's sweet scent was filling me up. I could feel my tongue roll out of my mouth. Her scent caressed my every move and a bit of drool dribbled down my sandy fur. I ran at full speed following her. Before I knew it I was breaking through the trees of a small clearing. Cam and Alli were sitting in the center talking in quiet voices. They spoke so rapidly that I couldn't hear a word they said. Without warning Alli's head shot up and she turned to stare at me softly. Cam followed her gaze to me and her eyebrows knitted together softly. Alli looked at Cam and nodded softly. Camilla rose gracefully from her spot beside Alli. She walked past me without another look. I looked at Alli hesitantly. She gestured me forward with one finger.

"Come here Seth."

I trotted over to where she sat on the cushiony grass. I sat down next to her and laid my head on her lap. She laughed quietly and ran her hand over my fur.

"I promise I'll tell you everything soon and if I can't I had Cam promise to tell you too."

My ears pricked up and I raised my head to look at her. I gave her a questioning look.

"I phased when I was fifteen and I'll be eighteen in a week at the end of the school year. In my tribe the council decided to let me come here if I agreed not to phase while I'm here and I must return there twice a month to attend pack meetings. There are heavy consequences for phasing like that. I'm not sure what will happen or if I'll be allowed to return. I hope you understand."

She rose gently and walked away. I sat there for a minute longer and thought about this. Maybe they would let her stay if they knew we were soul mates. But what if they didn't? What would happen to us? Would there BE an US?

I stood up shakily and walked back through the woods to _her_ house. When I got there Alli and Cam were walking into the house. I caught sight of Quil sitting sullenly on the porch. Then I noticed Cam had totally ignored him. I guess she was pissed at him too. The song Mr. Lonely by Akon came to mind at this moment. I think I'll go straighten out a few things with _brother_ Quil...

**~*~ALLIPOV~*~**

I linked arms with Cam and we walked in to the kitchen together. She busied herself with making a few snacks and put them in a small pack for me. I told her I had plans today but they never entailed visiting the old rez far a trial. The pack meeting was later tonight for all three packs. Both Jake's and Sam's pack are meeting on first beech and my pack is meeting on the banks of the Hudson River just West of the tribe. If I take my jet it's about a three hour flight but if I run it'll take about two hours. Today I'll take the jet.

'Okay Al if you get hungry eat some of this and when you have a trial remember stick to the facts." she was chewing her lip in anticipation. Damn she is so much like Aunt Caroline.

"Cam, breathe. They don't even know what happened yet. Odds are they won't know until I'm safely back home." I paused and rolled my eyes. " And stop chewing your lip." We said our goodbyes and stepped out onto the porch to see a full out fight to the death between Seth and Quil. We let out simultaneous growls. I dropped the bag onto a chair and pulled Quil back by his ear. Everyone stood with their mouths dropped open several inches. (Except Cam) Quil stopped struggling and let himself be dragged away. I dropped him by the edge of the woods and walked back to Seth.

"Go phase back please." I said in a stained voice. My temper was already pushed to the limit and now I need this! He bounded into the woods easily and I stepped into my car. Cam handed me the bag.

'Tell Quil I'm gonna kick his ass when I get back okay." I said in a cheerful voice. Cam laughed and stepped back as I drove off into the preparing for what could be my doom buy I would never tell Cam that.


	15. The madrisee

**(A/N): Okay! Thanks to my first and only reviewer, bananafreak97! So Alli is a wolf but Cam is not find out this chapter. AND maybe a few things about Alli and Cam's past. They are tortured souls... Boo hoo...**

**And on that sad note let us commence with the chapter!**

**P.S. I made up the setting in N.Y. **

**~*~ALLIPOV~*~**

I broke through the trees just before the Hudson River in east New York. The deep waters were dark with the late afternoon sunlight. This part of the upper Hudson had been long since abandoned by 'the pale faces'. Many people don't even know that the river extends beyond Albany, the capitol of New York.

The sunlight bounced from behind me in the west. The tall trees outside the small town of Madrisee loomed overhead. Madrisee was where mine and Cam's biological father was born. My adoptive father was also born and raised here so it was only natural that we would return here after we had a few... incidents...

I inhaled the woody scent. A soft breeze ruffled my already windswept hair. The cool calming scent of earth and smooth fresh water consumed me. But the breeze carried something else too. A too musky overly 'manly' scent was invading my peaceful rendition. A tall familiar shape loomed against the trees. A _too_ familiar shape. My thoughts immediately jumped to Seth back at home. _My_ home. This was an unfortunately familiar shape. Stark. Joe Stark.

"Well I believe I have found the incredible Allison Call." he drawled at me. What a dork. I know for a fact he has Star Wars action figures from season two still in the original packaging hidden in his closet. Stark is the doofus who is supposed to 'enforce' the rules. Please, I could take him and I'm the second weakest in the pack.

"And I been intruded upon by the infamous Joseph Stark. Well are going to the meeting or what?" I said to him.

"As soon as you doggy paddle your way across the river. By the way where's your human?" The jackass asked.

"_Camilla_ is on the west coast." I said my voice was laced with acid and malice. I began to move back on the wet sandy banks. The end of the Hudson (that my tribe controls) was rather thin considering the it's collasle size down river. It's not skinny enough to jump but enough that the humans take canoes across. Stark began to blather about his true mate (lord help the woman) and I ignored him (not that he noticed). Backing up so that was able to run, I spun around and ran up the large tree behind me. I ran the long branch until I was at the end and landed softly next to Stark who had now began muttering about show offy females. I rolled my eyes and began walking down the sandy banks of the river. Maybe we should call it a stream...

I fidgeted with the hem of my black shirt. This is it. This could be the end. Dear God I am so sorry for snapping the head off Cam's Barbie doll and blaming Embry. Well here goes nothin'. I walked out of the line of thick trees along the edge secluded bank that where we have meetings. The elder clan of wolves and the elder council was there. A normal meeting I guess but they haven't favored me as much since I decided to leave. They all wore the same look of cold indifference. What a bunch of insert bad word here!

I scanned the small crowd until I found my pack leader, Dean Ichors. The douche was staring me down but I gave right back. His stone cold glare never left me. But our little staring contest was cut short when my least favorite elder called for everyone's attention. The elder's name is Damien Hawk. His last name is really Hawk! But what's more ironic is that his eyes are sharper than a hawk. I sat down beside Manny who in turn nudged me playfully and winked. I tried to smile! I really did! But all that came out was a weak grimace. He pursed his lips at me and looked politely questioning. I opened my mouth but was cut off by Venus's voice. Again not my favorite member of the Grand Council.

Venus is a ruthless, hard and cold bitch sent straight from hell. I swear there must have been some screw up that she wasn't born a wolf. But then again I heard that her blood wasn't quite as pure as she claims it to be.

"Let us begin our meeting while we still have Ms. Call shall we?" Her voice was laced with venom. It's no wonder she never married. Or was never actually kissed before... but I'm just throwing that out there!

"Actually I have _all _evening to spend with you _Ms._ Santiago." I said with as much sweetness as I could muster up. Smiling both sweetly and innocently I gazed at her. She opened her mouth angrily but was cut off by Damien.

" Very well. We shall begin. Allison have you found anything that may interest the council?" I immediately turned slightly to face him with the smile that Cam swears is a sigh of trouble.

"Actually, I did," I reached into my satchel and pulled out a smooth rock, "This is for my collection of rocks around the world." I said in a very innocent and five-year oldish voice. The others around me snickered softly as I held the rock out for everyone to see.

"Ummmm... That's very nice Allison." Damien stated stupidly.

My absolute FAVORITE elder slid up in his chair. Langundo's name meant peaceful and usually he keeps peace at these meetings. He was the most considerate of them all.

'So Alli dear, how are your family and friends in Washington?" he asked in a quite old voice. I smiled at him prettily.

"They have missed my sister and I very much and we have missed them. They still welcome us as if we had never left and we have met many new friends." I said almost silently. His aged eyes crinkled into a small smile.

"Any boys I should send the wolves on?" He asked with mighty laugh. I laughed along with him.

"Just the one." I responded laughingly. It was a bit of an inside joke between us so everyone else only looked at us curiously. Venus seemed angry. However she normally is.

Damien cleared his throat loudly and brought our attention back to himself.

"Now first order of business. Allison has Camilla phased? And do you think she will phase?"

I sucked in a harsh breath and blew a stray strand of hair from my face. "She hasn't phased now or in the past week you asked me and you yourself should know that it would be the first thing I would have said upon arrival, Mighty Grand Sachem." I growled at him. Some of the wolves went as far as growling others snapped their teeth. Someone has been at stress pills.

"I might as well leave considering that is all you probably wanted from me. Until next time then, I do have a _people _to get back to." I easily slipped into the trees and phased quickly. I ran as fast as I could to get back home. The others must be worried sick...

**~**~SETHPOV~**~**

"Where is she?" I demanded of Cam. She was sitting curled up on the couch reading a book.

"Look. I know you love my sister or whatever-" I opened my mouth to protest but was cut off by her hand, "But I will not take you bugging every five seconds if she's not even late. Alli said she would be here by eight and it's not even seven thirty."

She went back to reading without sparing me a glance. I began to pace a hole in the carpet again (which I figured out cost three thousand dollars!). The other pack related peeps went home after Cam threatened to unleash her cooking on us. But I couldn't be tempted to move a fraction of an inch. Embry was the only other person remaining and he was silently watching the game. Although every time Cam turned a page or something would make a sound his eyes would dart to it.

About ten minutes later we heard a car pull up. Embry and I jumped up as the car engine cut. Cam had already marked the page in her book and was at the door. Relax my ass...

The door opened to reveal a struggling Alli. She was trying to carry three gig blue and white bags. Embry and Cam smiled and said there greetings before taking the bags from her. The minute they stepped back she jumped into my arms. I had almost forgotten how soft and warm her skin was. Although it was only about seven hours that she had been gone I missed her like crazy. She buried her face in my shoulder and sniffed.

"Alli, What are you doin'?" I asked her.

"Sniffing. You smell just like the woods in Madrisee." she said before burring her head again. I laughed softly. You gotta love that girl...


	16. Ouch

**(A/N): Thanks for all the reviews. Both good and bad. At least my bad reviewer was blunt. So thanks but I'm not deleting over said person's dead body. Anyway last chapter only a few of Alli's pack members were introduced so you might meet the rest next chapter but defiantly not this chapter.**

**~*~ALLIPOV~*~**

I jumped down from Seth's arms and led him to the kitchen after Cam and Embry. They set the bags down on the counter and immediately opened the up.

"Cinnabars!" They cheered. Cam did a little dance and Embry inhaled the scent. Seth and I laughed. The idiots really do love there cinnabars.

"Alright guys, take a couple and sit down at the table with us please. I think I have some explaining to do." I said somberly. Their expressions changed from joyed to concerned. Cam grabbed a platter like dish from the cabinet and placed a few cinnabars on it. She poured the sweet frosting over it and handed it to Embry. He set it on the table and we all sat down. All the while Seth refused to let go of my hand.

Embry opened his mouth to speak first. "Alli tomorrow we are all having a pack meeting and I think that you should explain everything there. There are two packs that would accept you even though you are or were apart of another pack. The choice is yours to stay with your pack or come to one of the Quillute packs. Cam told us that you don't exactly love your current pack." He finished quietly. His eyes were looking down from me. I small smile flitted across my features. My cousin was nervous that I would reject him. A soft laugh escaped my lips.

"Embry, tomorrow I'll tell you my choice but right now, I'm a little nervous for you and Cam. After all you guys are my life so I need to keep you safe. If my pack gets hold of _any _of my Quillute family and I mean any, you might see a side of me that scares you. I'm not exactly sure if I want you to see me like that." My voice startled even me. I was impeccably quiet. Even more quiet than Embry had been. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. Seth squeezed my hand I felt a wave of soothing calm wash over me. Smiling gratefully, I peeked at Seth. He was running a hand through his thick, dark hair. I opened my eyes and looked at Cam and Em shoveling food into their mouths. A dribble of frosting ran down from Embry's mouth. Seth nudged me and my eyes slid in his direction. He caught my eye and we burst out laughing.

"Whuuht?" Embry asked. We laughed harder. The back door chose to swing open at that moment revealing Paul and Jared. The laughter subsided as they made their way to take more seats at the table. They happily lounged in the chairs and began stuffing their faces. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the now empty plate. I walked to the island in the center of the kitchen and began refilling the plate. The door opened again and a tall man and heavily scarred woman walked in. They greeted each of us with a smile and signature hello. All except me of course but then again I don't know who they are! The woman walked up to me and sat at the barstool beside the island. She smiled timidly.

"Hello Alli. I'm Emily Young and this is my fiancé Sam Uley." she said in an almost motherly voice. That was way too sweet for just a greeting but I forced a smile and hello anyway. Oh great your home for fifteen minutes and the wolves descend. What a great life...

" Hi Emily, Sam. I guess you already know Camilla. Anything you need?" I asked matching Emily's sweet as honey mixed with sugar tone. They smiled way too sweetly and me being me knew something was up. Sam walked up and stood behind Emily. He wrapped one arm around her waist and smiled at me.

"Alli we would like you to consider joining the La Push pack and not defend the very creatures we were made to destroy. The very thought is ludicrous and we would like you to think about joining our pack. Two of your friends and many more future friends are in my pack. In Jake's pack they practically worship them. Join us." he finished sincerely.

I smirked a little and looked down. What a fool. He should have realized that by trying to convince me to come he ruined his chances. The bloody fool. I looked up at them. The others were frozen in shock. Cam's mouth was just slightly hanging open a few inches. I scoffed quietly. Sam and Emily had their hands entwined and were looking almost smug as they misjudged my current expression.

"Here's how this is gonna go Mr. Uley. I have met some very civilized vampires before and I'm sure that this clan poses no threat and you simply fear them," I paused to judge their expressions. Cam and Embry had a small smirk on their lips. They knew what was coming. Everyone else had replaced looks of fear, worry and smugness with looks of shock written on them.

"I hold no opposition to vampires as long as they give me none. I hoped that I wouldn't need to choose between the two packs but your making my job considerably easy. If you wouldn't mind leaving my home that would be very much appreciated. Thank you." Emily stumbled from her seat to the door. I smirked a waved a sweet little goodbye. Sam glowered at me and followed Emily out the door.

"That was interesting. And Seth you didn't tell me your sister dated Sam." I said but then I realized my mistake. "Oh crap."


	17. My oh My

**(A/N): Dearest readers, Today we see a little more light than dark in this horrible story. Even for me this story is confusing. Today we have a little more fluff between our imprinters AND we meet Leah Seth's infamous sister. What will Leah say? How will she react? How will the bonfire go? Let's find out kiddies!**

**~*~ALLIPOV~*~**

I woke up the next morning to an empty window seat. That sucks. The soft golden light of the morning broke through my windows and I smiled in spite of the irony. It's such a peaceful looking day yet the tense atmosphere from yesterday seemed to break the golden halo of warmth. Great. Just great. Today I would have to choose between the two packs and sever my ties with the NY pack. Can you think of a more fun day? I can. Cleaning Embry's room would be more fun. Blech.

I climbed out of bed and shuffled to my bathroom half dead as I am. My Dad's room is still untouched from when we left. The only person that was in there was the maid we hired. But even she didn't do much to it. Maybe I'll pay a visit before I run off again...

I had the longest shower I could possibly have but when I came to get clothes to get dressed it was only eight-thirty. I pulled out a pair of black jean shorts and a vibrant red tube top to go over my black halter bikini. I admit my shorts were a little shorter than necessary and the little pockets hung out but it's cute so why not? I took my time putting my clothes on. No need to hurry. I mean really. Why should I rush into the worst day ever. After I put on my clothes I spent at least fifteen minutes picking out a pair of shoes. But I decided on a simple pair of red and black flip flops. Well it was a total waste of time. I found out that Cam did give back my green Couch purse. Yes it's true. I looked through purses too. Had to stall for some more time.

I bound down the stairs. The living room was empty. Thank god. I might need to put a second mortgage on the house feeding a pack of wolves. I walked into the kitchen to find practically the whole wolf population of La Push. The room was in quite buzz. I rolled my eyes. Everyone's curious about my decision. In all honesty I'm not sure what I'm gonna do. But what the fuck? Maybe I'll create a new number and finally find a new way reverse the wolf gene! Yea right.

I maneuvered my way to the island to stand beside Cam and Embry. They smiled at me and Em slung his arm around my shoulder. I scanned the room with my eyes and my heart dropped. No Seth anywhere. Embry nudged me and bent down to my height.

"He'll be here soon." Em whispered.

"How do you know?" I whispered back.

He straightened up and tapped his nose. The little prick. I pursed my lips at him and turned away. Embry began to shake in fit of giggles. I shook my head and chuckled. Wiggling out from under his arm I grabbed the jug of orange juice and a glass. I poured it halfway to the top and then poured in some milk.

"That's gross Al." Embry said. Cam wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"That's America." I said grabbing my mutant milk and walked away. They laughed lightly and I made my way out of the overcrowded kitchen. I passed Sam on my way out and gave him a small smirk. He was pretty mad. Ha ha stupid pack leader.

I walked onto the front porch and began sipping my 'drink'. It was (in my definition) delicious. I plopped down on one the patio swing and rocked back and forth. Oh shit! I forgot to call Manny last night! He's gonna kill me. Just what I need...

I whipped out my Iphone and dialed him fast as lightning. He answered on the second ring.

"Allison you better have a good excuse. If you don't call me back when you think of one." Damn.

"I happened to be very busy considering I might be a deserter.." I said hurriedly.

"WHAT!" Just as I thought he would react.

"Are you insane Alli? Do you remember what happens to our wolves when they desert us?"

"Actually I might not be Madrisee at all unless you count adoption."

His tone changed dramatically to one of certainty. "Of course you are. You phase into a giant wolf and your telling me you might not be Madrisee. As if."

"Manny maybe you should take the jet and come for a little visit. I promise I'll explain everything when you get here okay."

"Alright Allison. I'll be there soon."

"Okay and do me a favor?"

"Anything."

" Don't tell the others where your going."

"Fine. Fine. Oh! How's that Seth dude doin?"

"Bye Manny!" I said hanging up abruptly. I laughed and finished my mutant drink. Setting it down on the floor beneath me I stretched out and enjoyed the sun on my face. Maybe things would get better. Boy was I wrong...

**~*~SETHPOV~*~**

I broke through the woods bordering Alli's house. A run usually calms me down but today it was pointless. What if Alli doesn't believe that imprinted on her? Will she reject me? What if she and Cam leave? I wouldn't be able to take that. I would have nothing to live for.

I looked up at the big white house. It's a two story beach house overlooking the Pacific Ocean. Her backyard literally molded into the beach. There on the swinging wicker couch she sat. As if receiving an electric shock she jumped up. Her feet landed softly on the aged wood of the porch. She scanned around her and spotted me. I smiled weakly and made way up to her. She returned my smile and sat back down. She tilted her head to the side and studied me as I climbed the porch. She scrunched eyes together and concentrated very hard on my face. I looked over my shoulder to be sure she was looking at me. Alli relaxed again and shook her head as if clearing it. My feet made soft thuds as I walked toward her. Taking the empty seat beside her I swung the swinging couch lightly. She pulled her legs up to her chest and turned to face me.

"Seth, I know your nervous about my decision but I'm not sure what the hell I'm going to do. In all honesty, I'm not going to do anything that would make you upset. I have no idea why the fuck I'm doing this but, I want you to tell me what to do. And don't get used to this either because I don't usually let people tell what to do. Cam being the one exception but I have no choice in that." she finished with a small smile. I smiled at her and I can hear her heart accelerate. I smiled a little wider.

"Alli, I think you should wait until you've heard the legends of my- our tribe. They might change your mind or they might settle it. Personally I think that you should join Jake's pack but that's just because I'm greedy." I winked at her playfully and she laughed her harmonious laugh. Maybe things would get better now. Girl was I wrong...


	18. The unpredicted

**(A/N): Okay! What is Alli's decision? Today we will journey down to First Beach and find out. Along with a lot of other things. (Wink Wink) So I'm gonna split this into a couple of chapters. Maybe three or four. So keep your eyes open for my newest updates.**

**Peace!**

**~**~ALLIPOV~**~**

It's normal to be nervous, right? Well Cam was nervous enough for both of us. She had me help her pick her outfit over seventeen times! And in the end she still picked something out by herself and didn't even need me there. Waste of an hour and I was looking for ways to waste time. Sisters. Always there when ya need 'um.

She dressed similarly (with my permission of course) to me. In contrast to me, she wore a turquoise tube top and a white halter bikini. The tube tops hugged our curves spectacularly. Cam was wearing white short shorts in direct contrast to my black ones. Thank God. We were dressed in the same style clothes but in different colors. Talk about a compromise. I get to choose and she gets her twin thing. I pulled my hair into high pony tail making my red highlights seem layered and look awesome if I do say so my self. And I do. Cam put hers in a low pony tail and slung it over her shoulder so it feathered out behind her in soft ringlets. Of course her hair looks way better. Damn gene pool.

By the time we had finished and cantered down the stairs the wolf population had gone down to the beach and only Seth and Quil remained in the kitchen. They sat across from each other at the kitchen table glaring daggers to the other. I once again rolled my eyes. Cam cleared her throat and walked past them determined not to look at Quil. I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes again. But my valiant effort was useless. Cam grabbed the picnic basket and Seth grabbed my hand as he shot up from his seat. Quil shot up too. He made a move to help Cam with the basket but she moved away as his hand came closer. My darling sister was gone within fifteen seconds. I rolled my eyes again. Really? They make abstinence so hard.

The three of us walked into the backyard. Talk about a third wheel. The backyard melts into sand. A small down slope leads down to the beach. This was one of my favorite vacation houses because of the beach access.

Seth and I walked ahead of Quil who was sulking. Idiot. When we reached the slope I released Seth's hand and pulled of my flip flops. I slid down laughing as if I were seven again. Seth followed my lead and slid down just after me. We didn't wait for Quil but held hands again as we walked of to the bonfire just small walk away. (Compared to a mile). Seth sped up and tugged me along as we made it closer to the 'party'. The warm sun ran over my skin as we flew across the sand faster and faster. I began to laugh at the pure bliss of it. Another reason why I hate La Push. No sun. In New York we don't get tons of sun but we get a lot more than this.

" C'mon Alli! I want you to meet my mom and sister." Seth yelled as we ran faster and faster.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." I raced ahead of him and began tugging him along. He laughed at me. I stopped just at the edge of the small circle of people. Would they like me? Us? Wait. Why should I care? They are after all just Seth's family. But everyone else could be my family too. My poor head was spinning by the time Seth led me to a middle aged looking woman. Where was Cam holding a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin when I needed her?

" Alli, this is my mom Sue Clearwater. Mom this is Alli." Seth said with wave of his hand. I smiled my prettiest smile and Mrs. Clearwater looked me up and down with soft curiosity. Her eyes seemed to spark with a hidden secret. I'll have to look into that.

"It's nice to meet you sweetheart. I look forward to getting to know you better." she leaned forward and gave me a small hug which I returned. Seth let out a relieved sigh and Mrs. Clearwater rolled her eyes. I laughed lightly. Seth crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue.

"Really Seth! You make it seem like I was going to eat her." she scolded, " Alli, come meet Seth's older sister."

" Sure thing Mrs. Clearwater."

"Call me Sue dear."

"Sure thing Sue."

**~*~SETHPOV~*~**

A giant weight was lifted off my shoulders as my mom led my soul mate away. I'm not a momma's boy but it's not like I don't care about her opinion. My heart swelled at the sight of their interlaced hands as they made their way further down the beach to where Leah was helping the other imprints set up a long table with food. Another weight settled on shoulders. Would Leah like her? Would she try to scare her away? I would not let that happen. I love my sister but the love I have for her is nothing like what I have for Alli. I was about to follow when several hands grabbed me. One of which covered my mouth preventing my screams from being heard.

"Shut up man! I wanna see this." Paul said. His eyes never left my mom and Alli. By now they had approached Leah. I held my breath. At first nothing happened. My mom finished her intros and waited for something to happen. Alli smiled her heartbreaking smile and Leah melted. Our mouths dropped several inches. They greeted each other like old friends and even gave a small hug. They looked to us and smirked. Leah flipped us the bird and Alli mouthed something that looked similar to 'kiss my ass' but one is never too sure.

By the next hour Leah and Alli were laughing together. You would think that Cam would be jealous but she was the exact same way with Kim. The whole situation had all the wolves petrified with shock. Sam's mouth could not be closed even if he wanted. I swear I saw a bug fly in and he didn't even twitch. The other imprints seemed to be way past shock and more into acceptance. The four of them were now getting ready to go swimming. Embry slapped a hand over mine and Quil's eyes as they removed their tube tops. He was still pretty sore about the whole imprint thing. He was watching us like hawks now and he rarely left us alone with one of them for long. Overprotective? Yes. An Edward? Not even close.

The rest of us had managed to snap out of little trance long enough to go cliff diving. Cam apparently hates heights and absolutely refused to go. And currently the looks Embry and Alli were giving each other had me worried.

Embry and Alli rushed Cam. They grabbed her and ran as fast as possible to the cliffs. Her screams of protest could be heard a mile away. And they were...


	19. The perfect plan

**(A/N): Here goes my attempt at a cliff diving scene. I know that it's been played the hell out but it worked in my mind. So here goes. Review plz.**

**~*~ALLIPOV~*~**

"Quit struggling Cam. You only make this harder." Embry scolded her as if she was at fault here. I was laughing hysterically by the time the other wolves caught up to us. Then a genius idea struck me. Ha Ha. Get it? Genius? I think I'm high on laughs...

"Hey Quil!," He turned to look sullenly at me, " Maybe you should go with my sister. Then she won't be so scared even though we used to go cliff diving all the time." Cam glared at me and untangled herself from Embry's arms. She jumped off the cliff without another thought. Another round of laugh crack for me!

"Bitch." I muttered under my breath. Several heads snapped in my direction.

"What? Just cause we shared a womb doesn't mean we can't think badly of each other." I snapped and Leah laughed heartily at me. I ran off the cliff after Cam and flipped them the bird. The wind rushed past me and stretched my arms out preparing with a swimmer's dive. The cool water slipped over my fingers. If the water feels cool to me it must be freezing to humans. I broke from the ocean to taste salt on my lips. I looked around and found Cam waving me over. By now Seth and Embry had dived and were not too far away catching their breath. Seth swam over to me and linked an arm around my waist. Again a genius idea!

I slipped from under his warm, strong arms and under the cool water. He noticed my absence immediately. He looked around and I took advantage of his distraction by pulling down his trunks. I squeezed my eyes shut. As much as I wanted to see what was under those trunks I am not that kind of girl. I swam as fast as possible to Cam. She succeeded in stealing Embry's trunks. When I got to her she took one look at what I was holding and we swam about a hundred yards from the coast. We smiled as the last person jumped into the water. Cam winked at me and started calling and waving to the others.

"Hey! Did someone lose something?" we called to them waving the trunks in the air. Everyone burst out laughing as Seth yelped in a _very _high voice. Now they were swimming toward us at wolf speed . We were on the shore in a flash. The second my feet touched the sun bleached sand I fell over laughing clutching the shorts for dear life as my gut cramped up. Cam followed my lead. By now Emily and the Elders had noticed what was going on. Even they busted a gut! The other divers swam toward the beach or maybe us. Who knows? They like us sat on the beach laughing and mocking the 'less fortunate' as Kim called Seth and Embry.

"Allison Carina Vanessa Call! You get me out of the Pacific Ocean this INSTANT!" Embry yelled from the closest spot he could. Cam and I shared an exasperated look and rolled our eyes.

"Say please!" I yelled back. The others behind me were once again rolling with laughter.

"God dammit Allison! Just give my shorts!" I moved to the edge of the shore letting the water brush against my toes. The sun was bouncing on the water making it seem like it was glittering.

"Get on your knees and beg!" I joked.

"Are you INSANE? How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Then I guess you should start practicing walking on water babe!"

"ALLI!"

"I don't hear Seth complaining. Do you? I'm gonna grab a little snack. You want one or should I let you enjoy some sushi over there?"

"ALLISON! You and Camilla better get me out of the fucking Pacific Ocean right NOW!

"Um, no."

"ALLI!"

'SAY PLEASE!"

"FINE, please."

"Please what?"

"Please get me out of the fucking PACIFIC OCEAN!"

"I'm not sure if I like your tone. Do you Leah?" I said halfway turning my body to face her.

"Oh not at all," she gushed with a disapproving nod.

"FINE," he hollered. Then in a sugar coated tone he asked, " Alli would you please get me back on shore?"

"Absolutely Emmy." I cooed at him, "You too Seth."

They swam as close as possible without revealing any profanity. Cam handed me a fluffy white towel and gave a wink. There was a moment of silence. Embry knows what's coming.

Cam started in loud voice. "Announcing the swim of shame for Embry Call and Seth Clearwater."

" The future holds lots of embarrassment but not quite as much as this." I said in an equally loud voice. Cam and I have done this to Embry so many times before so he knows the entire speech. We wore identical smirks.

"At the sound of the bell the shamees will proceed to the beech. At the end of the Swim they will receive towels." Almost time!

I sucked in a huge breath and began speaking in a rapid fire voice. "Full bragging rights to those of witness. The following images may not be appropriate for children under the age of fifteen. Profanity may be seen. Embarrassment intended. A Call Production." I let out a huge breath. The laughter never stopped. Cam reached for her little anklet. Once she got it off she rang the tiny bell at the end. The 'shamees' made their way to us. The second they could walk in the water we snapped a hand over our eyes. I held out my towel and waited until the weight of it was gone. I moved my fingers a tiny bit over and peeked. Seth was covering himself up and embry was fumbling with the towel. Cam grabbed my hand and we took off running down the beach.

"Get back here you two monsters!" Embry hollered. I looked over my shoulder to Embry running as fast he can while holding up a towel. I raced faster than Cam and pulled her along. She may not be a wolf but she does have some wolfish qualities. She pushed her legs to keep pace with longer ones. We ran until we had to drop. We laid on the sand and waited for death by Embry to come. When he did he had to crash too. We laid on the sand like we did so many years ago. Back when things were simpler Aunt Caroline, Aunt Coraline and Daddy would be carrying us back to the barbeque. But that would never happen again. Cam sat up and hugged her knees. She must have been reading my mind. I sat up and leaned back on hands.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" I asked her. She smiled a little. Embry rose up to a sitting position too. He looked at us questioningly. Then realization dawned on him. His expression morphed to one that was solemn. He wouldn't look at us.

"Well," Cam began in a monotonous tone, "We better get back."

She gently rose off her feet and began walking back. Her face was a perfect mask of calm. One thing about Cam. She's good at hiding her feelings. Em and I jumped up and followed her. He nudged his way in between us and threw us over his shoulders.

"Embry Call! You put me down this instant. Don't make me tell your mother." Cam ranted. I rolled my eyes and let her go on.

"Alli! Back me up here." She yelled at me. Once again a roll of my eyes.

"Cam would you rather walk back on your own or let Em do all the work for you?" I asked her. She immediately shut up and Embry walked a touch faster. By the time we got to the bonfire Cam and I had started a game of patty cake. The others laughed at the sight of us being carried like this. I slid off embry and punched him in the gut.

"Never do that again. Your lucky I didn't feel like walking." I told him. Cam followed my lead and we started walking back to the ocean. I turned back suddenly.

"Anyone care to join us?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm and a touch of a smirk. Leah and Kim popped up rolling their eyes. I once again rolled my eyes. The other girls came too slower but they came. We walked to the shore and I immediately wadded off into the water. I swam out just far enough that I could have a little space from the others. The cool soothing water lapped up against me. I dived in and swam down below. When I resurfaced I realized my pony tail holder had come out. The others were not too far from the shore. Or maybe I was farther than I thought. I shrugged to myself and let the soothing water help me relax. I need it after my last few days. Just as I began relax something pulled me under water. I had just enough time to suck in a breath of air before I was completely under water. Two strong arms circled around my waist. I opened my eyes to see none other than Seth Clearwater. I burst out laughing. Well more like bubbling but you know what I mean. I shot up and broke the surface of the water. Seth followed my lead. My heart soared at the sight of him wetter than water itself. We laughed together.

"So thought you could kidnap me?" I asked punching him lightly.

"Well I had to get back at you some how. And drowning you was second best to my original plan."

"What was your original plan?"

"To pour giant pots of glue on you but you were already in the ocean so."

"I can deal with the drowning."

"So can I."


	20. The perfect suicide

(A/N): Yay! Congratulate me for hitting my twentieth chapter! I'm going to end this story at the thirty-fifth to fortieth chapter so this is a landmark chapter! Anyway this chapter is the third bonfire chapter so here goes! Reviews please! P.S. check my new poll...

~*~ALLIPOV~*~

**About three hours ago Seth and I swam back to shore only to be met by our very own welcome committee of annoying sisters' and their soul sister. The minute we set foot on the shore we were bombarded with questions from Kim and Cam. I felt like Lindsay Lohan when she went into rehab. **

**Right now it's twilight. The sun was hanging in perfect movie scene position. It hadn't touched the horizon line yet but it was particularly close. That is when my day went from amazing to so sad.**

**At twilight Billy called the pack meeting to a start. Oh joy.(Note sarcasm). Jake and what I assumed to be his pack sat facing across from Sam's pack. I sat between Leah and Seth. I probably should have sat with Cam but she was sitting close to Sam's pack with Kim. Even Embry had his place next to Quil on Jake's side. **

**I stretched against the log behind me. Hard as it was on my back it felt kind of comforting to know that the world was still solid underneath me. My world is slipping from me really fast. Stretching my feet out in front of me let the sun baked sand comfort me. Maybe if I visit JJ she'll tell me what the hell is going on with me...**

**The sound of a UFO whizzing though the air at me raised my senses. I raised my hand to catch a bottle of nail polish just in time. It stung my hand with the amount of speed thrown into it. My eyes snapped to Cam and Kim. They both pointed at each other. I rolled my eyes and rose up from the ground. I spun in place halfway and chucked the bottle so it landed perfectly in the garbage bin. I sat back down and peeked at the torture twins. They stuck out their tongues. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. They really need to get a life. Leah nudged me and pointed at Paul. The girl is brilliant. I smirked at her and winked. She returned my smirk and immediately launched into some story about her mom's half brother's sister's cousin. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I snuck out of Leah's little story session long enough to creep up to Paul. He was standing right next to the table of deserts! This is the perfect set up. I grabbed the Boston Cream pie and tapped his shoulder. The second he turned around BAM! Pie in the face. I ran to Cam and Kim and dropped the pie in their laps. I sprinted to Leah and as I plopped down next to her. She shoved headphones in my ears. It was blasting a Jordin Sparks remix. I shot her a curious look. She only shrugged and pointed at Paul who was now toweling off the pie with the help of Emily and Rachel. I bit my lips to prevent myself from bursting out laughing. He stomped over to the creatures with pies in hand. They began protesting but were cut off by pies smashing into their faces. Leah and I burst out laughing as did most of the others did too. Even the elders giggled. If your imagining the Elders giggling being creepy imagine how creepy it is in real life! **

**I walked up to Cam and swiped my index finger down her cheek and tasted it. **

"**Not bad but it could use less salt water." I said very seriously. **

"**You know I really love my favorite sister. Give twinee a hug." She began walking toward me and I backed away.**

"**No no. Your favorite sister lives in Norway. Maybe you should visit her there."**

"**I really love you Alli," she growled dangerously, "Give me a hug." She stretched out her arms like a creepy mummy thing.**

"**You know I love you too." I stopped and stretched my arms out. Then without warning I bolted behind Embry. She growled and tried to get at me.**

"**Okay okay," Embry chuckled, "Alli apologize to your sister for pie-ing her in the face."**

"**Technically I didn't do any thing to her." I defended. He thought for a moment and shrugged.**

"**True but you did pie Paul in the face so go apologize to him. And Camilla fix your face."**

**I left the two of the arguing about her face. I walked over to Paul and plopped down next him and Rachel over on Sam's side. Rachel was trying to hide her laughs as she cleaned Paul up.**

"**Hey Paulie, sorry you had to get pied for me get revenge."**

"**No worries. At least it was a laugh." **

"**How was the pie?"**

"**Could have used more whipped cream." We laughed heartily.**

**Billy was in the middle of some drawn out speech about a treaty between them and the Cullen's being allowed on the rez. It seemed that everyone but myself and Cam were deep into the conversation. Once I actually fell asleep. I woke up! But only because my head snapped down... **

**By the time Sam called for my decision on what pack I was to join I had taken up thumb wrestling myself. And that is where I am now...**

"**Um, uh, I think I need more info on the packs." I said. Smooth huh? **

"**Well," Sam started, "In the La Push pack we tend not to ally ourselves with the leeches but fight against them. It's true we did make a treaty with the cold ones. However we never said that we would become their lap dogs. Jake your turn." Sam sat down and Jake stood up. I arched an eyebrow before I could stop myself. What can I say? It's a reflex.**

"**Sam said a few true facts and some other fun facts. But I'll tell you everything. I imprinted on a half vampire half human named Nessie. One of Sam's fun facts said that we are lap dogs to the Cullen's but we are like a family. And we do fight the 'carnivores'."**

**Jake sat down on the long next to Leah. My eyes slid to Cam. Her eyes were already full of thought. I could practically hear her saying,**

"_**You know what you need to do Al. It's up to you but choose wisely. I'm not exactly sure how but the second you choose, the connection between the Madrisee and you're self will break."**_

**I shook my head and cleared my thoughts. I took a deep breath. Well here goes nothing.**

"**I choose-"**

**I was cut off by my phone ringing. Cam was holding it for me and took one look at it before chucking at me with the most frightened expression I've seen her wear since 9/11.**

**I caught the phone and looked at the screen. My eyes grew wide. It read loud and clear the name I dreaded the most. My Pack leader. Dean.**

**(A/N): I know what your thinking. How could she leave us hanging like that? And probably something along the lines of, **

**That son of a $&^%(!$^ who eats &$^^$%%&!**

**Well my next chapter is up one hour from this so breathe. Maybe earlier if you leave nice reviews...**


	21. Here goes nothin

**(A/N): Okay! I'll cut to the chase and hit the story fast! But first check my poll and leave some reviews.**

**~*~ALLIPOV~*~**

I squeezed my eyes closed and clicked the answer button.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Allison, would you mind telling me what the hell just happened?" he asked in a deadly calm voice.

"What are you talking about this time, Dean?" I asked innocently. But I was sporting a wide smirk that disagreed with my tone completely. The others around me arched eyebrows and gave me questioning looks. Cam explained that if I was going to do this I was going to this annoyingly.

"You must have felt that. There's no way you didn't! Everyone else in the pack felt it. Even your boyfriend did and he's on vacation!"

"Three things. First, Manny IS NOT my boyfriend. Second, I felt NOTHING. Third, What the hell are you talking about?" I laughed to myself on the inside but on the outside I had to cover my mouth for fear that giggles would escape me.

"Allison I mean the link between you and the pack. Whatever you did, we can't seem to think of you as our pack sister. So just undo it."

"I have no idea what your talking about Dean." I sang out.

"You know damn well what happened so start talking." he said angrily.

"Why do you always assume that I did something! Maybe you and the creatures did something over in Mardrisee." I said with nock anger.

"Because you normally do something to fuck things up! And the fact that we are currently abandoning our rest to figure out what the hell is going on is your fault too!"

"How do you know that this wasn't a fluke? Or that I actually did something? Why the hell is it always me that did something? Is it because I'm a female? Are you fucking sexist? Are you calling me fat?" I reeled the questions as fast as I could and bit my tongue to prevent myself from laughing.

"N-no, I just thought-,"

"You just thought! Now your thinking! Your supposed to know what the hell is going on, not me! Who the hell do you think I am? Fucking Houdini?"

Several people had actually covered their mouths. Cam was rolling around in a silent fit of giggles. But being the genius that he is. Jake burst out laughing. Leah slapped a hand over his mouth. I walked up behind him and gave him a good hard slap on the back of the head.

"What the hell was that?"

"My cousin. You remember I told you and the pack about coming to visit him. Or do you, considering you obviously don't listen to me. Hell I might even have left the pack for all you know." I huffed.

"Alright. Well do you know what happened?" He asked politely.

"Well two things. First, I might not be Madrisee at all unless you count adoption into Madrisee. Second, I'm leaving the pack."

Silence was all that was heard. Not giggle stifle or even a chuckle. I held the phone arms length and began counting down from five on my fingers. The second my last finger went down Dean began yelling.

"ARE YOU INSANE? YOUR LEAVING THE PACK?"

"That's what Manny said." I laughed. Maybe I am insane.

"YOU ARE INSANE! AND HOW THE HELL CAN YOU NOT BE MADRISEE? YOU PHASE INTO A GIANT WOLF!"

I felt my eyes transform into slits. That son of a biscuit eating bulldog.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FUCKING FAT AGAIN! I AM NOT GIANT!"

" Listen Princess," I snarled at him, "I've renounced my Madrisee pack and it's going to stay that way. I'm remaining in La push for as long as I wish. Oh and tell Langundo I said hi."

I hung before he could get another word in. I tossed the phone at Cam. She started playing with it in her hands. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Jake, I think I'll join your pack. I'd rather not hate on the vamps."

A loud cheer came from Jake's side and I once again rolled my eyes. I plopped down next to Leah and she gave me a small one armed hug. Sam's pack was sitting sullenly and almost angrily glaring. I arched an eyebrow but before I could say anything Jake grabbed me in a bone crushing hug.

"You guys hold up! I need to tell you something." I announced. Everyone that had gotten up to cheer now took their seats.

"Okay. Females are rare and I understand that Leah is the first female in Quillute history so I should explain about us. First, females can possess a power kind of like vampires. Second, females can only 'mate' with a fellow wolf. Third, we also tend to be moodier so suck it up. Any questions?" I asked.

A few hands went up. They act like they're in kindergarten. I pointed at Sam.

"Females can have kids?" he asked. I scoffed at him.

"Of course! Who do expect to get pregnant? The males?," what an idiot, " We can reproduce if we allow our cycle to continue by not phasing for a period of time each month."

Em snapped his hands over his ears and started singing something unidentified. I rolled my eyes. Still doesn't want to hear about his little sisters growing up. I pointed at Jake next.

"You said that females can possess powers. Do you possess a power?"

"Both Cam and I do. By the way she's not a wolf. We can make ourselves invisible and intangible so we can pass through solid objects."

Leah was next up.

"How is Cam not a wolf and you are? Aren't you identical twins?"

"We are identical twins but I deal with more stress in my life. You know like running my Dad's empire and all that jazz."

"Okay," Jake spoke up, "We should take you to meet the Cullen's. Alli we're going to need to phase to che-"

" Check the mind link. I know. I know," I finished for him. I turned to Cam, "You taking the car?"

"Of course." she replied hotly. I held up my hands in surrender. Damn, crazy, annoying, moody sisters...

I made a giant wave to the La Push pack and said goodbye before walking into the woods with Seth on my heels. I peeled off my tube top and kicked off my flip flops. There was a sharp intake of breath behind me. I turned to face Seth with a cocked eyebrow. He was already shirtless. I shooed him away with my hands and a small smile. I finished stripping and phasing and began running full speed. I barked out a laugh in spite of the freedom I had been missing. The trees seemed to vanish when they were in my way.

"_Hold up kid," Jake said, "You need to follow us remember."_

" _Please I picked the directions from Quil's head already."_

"_Then I guess you know you're supposed to go east not north." he laughed. I scowled internally._

"_For your information I was running for enjoyment."_

"_Sure you were." He laughed sarcastically._

_I made a sharp turn and raced through the woods until the stench of vampire began burning my nose. _


	22. The eternal night

**(A/N): Hey Hey! So guess what? I've just decided to end this story at the thirty-second chapter. And I decided that upon writing this. Any way this time we find our girls in a moment of peace. OR will we? dramatic music)Thanks to my reviewers from the past and this is more of a filler. Review please...**

**~*~ALLIPOV~*~**

Jake opened the door and yelled family meeting. Thirty seconds later nine vampires filled the room. They each said a hello and made their way to the dining room. I looked over my shoulder to see Cam making her way across the lawn to the house. Occasionally, it's nice to have a second you. Most times I hate but this was one of those rare times when you love it. Don't get me wrong. I love my sister but I hate that she's my carbon copy.

Jake moved to follow the vampires, motioning for us to come too. Cam was already at the door by my side. She linked arms with Embry and shooed me away. I winked at her and linked Seth's arm from behind. He jumped a little but nevertheless smiled at me. I think my heart is going to burst. We walked into the dining room to a comfortable silence.

"Okay," Jake began, "I called you hear today to introduce you to our newest pack member. Alli Call, Embry's cousin. Alli introduce yourself."

I rolled my eyes. Would the mark of being Embry's cousin never wear off.

" Hey, I'm Allison. I prefer to be called Alli, it's true. But I'd rather not be referred to as Embry's cousin." I smacked Jake's head from behind him. Seth and I moved to stand behind the table with a few other wolves. Leah nudged me and smirked. I of course returned this.

"Respect the alpha kid. Respect." Jake warned.

"Oh, you have my respect princess. I respect you so much that you don't even know it." There was a loud laugh from a huge burly looking vamp.

"She's got you pegged _**princess**__._" He laughed.

"Hey, that's my special name for the oh mighty alpha and don't you forget it." I said. Jake's such a nerd...

" Okay back to buisness," Jake began again, "This is Alli's twin sister, Camilla. Camilla introduce yourself."

"Hi I'm Camilla. I prefer to be called Cam and like my sister I'd rather not be referred to as Alli's sister." She said rather pointedly.

"Please, when your older it's good to be referred to through the younger one." I teased.

"Oh yea. How's that kiddo?"

"Think about it. This means your not as old as you think. After all your still in the loop with younger people."

I could practically hear her cussing at me. She was giving me one of those looks that screams 'revenge'. I ducked behind Seth. She hissed menacingly.

"Cut it out you guys," Jake scolded, " Okay Alli, Cam. You two are going to explain your powers and anything else important. Then we'll do the same."

"Was that an order?" I shot at him.

"Does it have to be?" He shot back.

"Quite possibly. You'll want to take a seat princess. This could take a while. But first, whom exactly am I telling my life story to?"

"Oh right. You guys the guy sitting at the head of the table is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He is the leader of the Cullen coven."

"Hello girls. It's nice to meet you." Carlisle said with a smile. We smiled at him too.

"Next to him is his wife Esme. She is the mother of this clan. She keeps everyone in line and well fed."

Esme gave us sugar sweet smiles and soft spoken hellos. This is going to be a long night.

After introductions were done and the entire party had moved to the living room we began our tale. Cam and I sat on the couch. Seth had stolen the seat next to me and Embry sat at our feet.

"Okay. Where do you want us to start?" Cam asked.

"How about at the powers?" Emmett suggested. There was a murmur of agreement from all sides.

"Okay," I started, "A female wolf can posses a power or powers after at least three years of shifting. Her powers can be anything. The first female could make certain images appear. Kind of like a mirage but at anytime.

"Cam and I can make ourselves intangible and invisible. That's how I can keep my hair this long and phase. Any questions?"

A few hands went up. I peeked at Cam she was lounging on the couch texting away. I rolled my eyes. Here we go.

"Edward?'

"Did the last female have any other powers?"

"Not as far as I know. Emmett?"

"Can you demonstrate?"

"Of course." I stood from my seat and concentrated on invisibility. The next second I was gone. There was a loud set of cheers around the room. I moved as quietly as possible and stood next to Emmett. Focusing my energy to be visible again really isn't as hard as being invisible. It mostly takes concentration parts like this.

I reappeared in an instant and crouched down next to Emmett.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked quietly.

He jumped about a foot in the air and landed on the floor only to break the wood straight through. I laughed along with everyone else in the room as Emmett struggled to get out of the floor without causing further damage to the floor.

"You didn't demonstrate your second power, Alli." Emmett said after he gave up. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

A genius idea popped into my head. I pushed my arm through Emmett's head.

"I knew you didn't have a brain in there." Jasper told him.

"Of course I do," Emmett said indignantly, "My brain is three times the size of yours!"

I made my fingers rematerialize and I gently tapped his shoulder. My arm was still inside his head. I was struggling to stay focused because the others were laughing at Emmett. I could vaguely hear Edward warning them about my predicament.

I swiftly withdrew my hand from inside Emmett and rematerialized it. The others were still chuckling as the ongoing argument started to fade away from my ears. My eyes slid out of focus and my body connected with the ground...

ALLIPOV

The sun light was blindingly bright. A long tunnel stretched out before me. It was round and circular but I couldn't tell much else about it because my vision was hazy.

I had to be dreaming because my legs were working of their own accord. At the end of the hall I expected to be greeted by God and then God would say that I'm banished to hell. But no dice. At the end of the tunnel there was an old door made of musty looking wood. I know most people would have thought this already but, Where the hell am I?

I reached for the handle slowly as if savoring the moment.

"ALLI!"

The door vanished in an instant. My eyes flew open and my vision hazed again. As my vision cleared the fuzzy shapes of the Cullen's and the pack became prominent. I swore loudly. I'm ashamed that I said things that had _all _my parents turning over in their graves. Camilla's virgin ears were probably burning.

"Are you all insane," I screamed, "I was just about to open the door!"

"What door are you talking about?" Edward asked calmly. I glanced around the room. Bella was holding her hands over Nessie's ears. Oops.

"You could say that." Edward said.

"Shut up Edward. The door in my dream. It was at the end of this tunnel. The rest was pretty hazy."

"Can you describe the make of the door Alli?" Carlisle asked curiously. Now I'm curious. Great.

"It was made of an aged looking wood and pretty musty looking. There were large, musty, metal hinges on it. The handle seemed to be forged of the same metal."

"Interesting..."He mused to himself. That's the same look Cam gives me before she goes all mad scientist on me. Hopefully brain picking is all he'll need from me. I have been wrong a lot lately. Hopefully I'll be right.

"Alli I have lots of question for you. Oh and maybe we can run a few tests about your powers." Carlisle reeled off like a Embry on Christmas morning. He started going on and on different tests we can run about my dream. Today is just not my day...

"Okay," Cam shouted, "Alli and I have school tomorrow so we'll see you later. It was nice meeting all of you." I love my sister. I jumped off the couch and practically fell over on instant. Seth grabbed me as I rushed toward the ground.

"Alright, that wasn't the best plan." I said more to myself than anyone else. Embry sucked in a huge breath. I rolled my eyes.

"Seth, would you mind setting me down again please?" I asked him. He scooped me up in his arms and laid me gently on the couch. I smiled in thanks but couldn't form words. Cam plopped down beside me and tickled my feet. I kicked her gently through a series of little laughs. She really does know how to cheer a person up.

"So Alli, Want to explain why you passed out?" Jake asked rather pointedly.

"How should I know genius? Who do I look like? Doctor Sparkles over there?"

Loud laughs followed my little outburst. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. Cam rolled her eyes and nudged me. My response was pursing my lips at her.

"Alli passed out once before and that was before she got her second power."

"Really!" Carlisle said excitedly. He's _more_ excited than Em on Christmas. That's defiantly bad.

"What are the symptoms? Or do you just faint? What do you think your power will be this time?" Carlisle reeled again. My eyes were sliding out of focus and my head was spinning. Here we go again...


	23. What happens in the dark

(A/N): I AM SO SORRY! I'm a horrible author I know. This chapter is really long to make up for it. This time I'll warn you. It gets confusing...

~*~ALLIPOV~*~

**I rushed down the dirt tunnel. The old wooden door was in my sights. I fiddled with the black lace bodice of my dress. The door was getting closer. WAIT! **

**My dress? Where the hell am I? Why can't I control my own actions? **

**By the time I finished ranting to myself in a way that would make Cam proud, I had reached the door. My hand reached out and touched the aged wood. Small flecks of dust and dirt peeled off. My hand mechanically reached to the thin silver chain hanging beneath my black lace chocker. A small golden key found it's way into my fingers. My hands pulled the key from the chain. My eyes looked over the door again. They rested on a tiny key hole that I hadn't noticed before. I carefully inserted the key and turned. A few quiet clicks followed and I delicately withdrew the key. When it was safely returned to my necklace, I opened the door. It creaked and groaned in frustration. **

**A warm glow of light greeted me along with a soft sense of warmth. At the end of the tunnel was a circular room. It was furnished with dark wooden furniture and several glass shelves. A comfortable looking armchair was positioned next to the large bookcase and small round glass table. **

**My feet walked steadily into the room and immediately paused as I closed the door. They led me to the back of the room. My eyes seemed to be searching for something as they raked the room. Candles hung in intricate holders on the rough wall. My eyes rested on a crystal box cut in the most beautiful designs. Roses were etched in intricate patterns along the outside of it. Inside I could see a glint of gold. **

**I practically ran to the glass shelf where the box was positioned. My hands reached for it and then held it gently in my hands. I carefully set it on the table and stationed myself in the armchair. I once again reached for the golden key. I put in the lock and turned it slowly...**

**SMASH!**

**I jumped up. I struggled to catch my breath. My eyes blurred and I could faintly hear murmurs in the back round. There was a strange heat beneath me and I slowly began to refocus my surroundings. **

**A warm golden colored room slid into focus and I could just make out the outlines of several people. My head fell back and lay against the strange warmth again. It was soft and comforting so I snuggled further into it and closed my eyes.**

**When I could breath properly again I opened my eyes to stare into a set of familiar topaz eyes. I jumped again and swore loudly. I ran a hand through my hair squeezed my eyes shut again. I peeked with one eye only to jump back again. **

"**Embry would you please give me some space here?" I asked slightly annoyed.**

"**Oh, uh, yeah." **

**I opened my eyes and sat up. The Cullen's and pack stood beside the bed and were staring at me with wide eyes. Who could resist rolling their eyes? Defiantly not me...**

"**Relax you guys. I'm alive aren't I?" **

"**DON'T JOKE LIKE THAT!" Embry yelled at me. I resisted the urge to wince and opened my mouth to yell back but Seth beat me to it.**

"**DON'T YELL AT HER!" My eyebrows shot up in surprise and shot them both looks of pure anger. They shut up immediately. It was then I realized that my head was pounding. I felt like I had a grill press on my head with a mixture of hangover. I cried out in pain and clutched my head. There were several voices going off at the same time. It was the usual questions that one would expect such as, " Is she okay?", or "What happened?". I internally groaned and held my head in my hands. Do they ever shut up?**

**As if hearing my plea they did shut up for ten seconds when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up saw Carlisle ready with a medical bag. A frown etched across his features. I tilted my head slightly to study more but that was a horrible mistake. My head sharply kicked up the pain. Carlisle sat down on the bed began to look me over. Don't you hate it when doctors say 'hmmm'? Well Carlisle was hmming too much for my liking. I couldn't help the annoyed expression that crossed my features. Edward smirked in my direction but didn't say anything. **

**I shot him a hard glare. He turned away from me still smirking. **

**"Okay Alli, you seemed to be fine. Edward mentioned how you seemed to have hangover symptoms. So I suggest that you treat it as any hangover."**

**"When did Edward tell you that?" I asked curiously. He looked away from the medical bag he was repacking and stared at me.**

**"Just two minutes ago. Didn't you hear him?" His eyes were filled with concern and fear but he seemed perfectly together. I tilted again only to cry out again. **

**A pair of strong arms looped around my waist as my head fell forward into my hands. I could have cried then but I knew I should save my tears for a later date.**

**-Jj-**

**SETHPOV**

**She relaxed against me and snuggled into my chest. My heart soared but crash landed the second I remembered what was going on. She whimpered into my shirt and my heart tore in two. I wrapped my arms around her and glanced at Cam. She had been standing perfectly still in the corner of the Cullen's spare bedroom. Her expression was unreadable. What's her problem?**

**Edward and Carlisle had put their heads together and were whispering about possibilities. I didn't care enough to listen, I was more concerned about Alli who was currently trying her hardest not to cry. **

"**Seth?," Cam's voice broke into my thoughts, "You should take my sister home. I need to speak to Embry." She glared angrily at Embry who seemed to cower under her gaze just as Alli had made us back down before. Alli looked at her and a they shared a long look. Camille nodded at her and flicked her gaze back to Embry.**

**Alli hopped up gave a soft wave in the general direction of everyone in the room and exited quietly. Cam tossed me her keys without tearing her gaze from Embry.**

**I could vaguely hear Cam start a lecture about mistreating siblings. Everyone else was probably listening with open minds, just waiting for someone to snap in this family reunion. I made my way out of the house. Hopefully Cam can smack some sense into him.**

**CAMILLEPOV**

**Em has gone insane. That's all I can say. There's nothing more too it. Embry has been like our brother from the time we met him just after birth. It's no secret that he and Alli are similar in the most common ways. They both have quick tempers, sharp tongues when they want it, artistic flairs, and charisma that could talk you down from killing yourself. I speak from experience...**

**Have you ever heard the expression opposites attract? Well they are so alike that they fight for no reason. I normally play mediator. It's been that way since we were little. Time for me to get back to work.**


	24. the return of the fallen Madrisee

**(A/N): Okay... last chapter was shorter than expected. I know I promised something longer and that this story would end soon so I decided to make a second story. That one will be more centered around relationships and junk. Tons more fighting in that one. But for now heeeeeerrrrrreeeee's SETH!**

**SETHPOV**

It's been three days since the 'incident' and Alli hasn't come back to school yet. She says she's not sick anymore but refuses to come back to the 'hellhole'. Her words not mine.

Cam only skipped a day to make sure Alli was okay. Alli still ran away the second Cam turned her back. No one knows where she keeps going and she won't tell us. The others are getting suspicious. All except Leah. She's been totally relaxed about the whole thing. That's trust I guess. Jake asked Leah where Alli goes but even she doesn't know.

I've been out of my mind with worry. Cam smacked me around a little for what she said would get me out of my rut. I call it a pain in the ass but that's family right?

I picked at my cold fries. Normally I would have scarf fed them down but I was two depressed to eat. There was a sharp slap to the back of my head. Cam defiantly Cam. But her hand was warmer than usual. And harder. I didn't even acknowledge her this time.

"What the hell is wrong with him?"

My head snapped up. ALLI! I whipped around to see Alli standing behind me. Her face was tanned a little deeper and the bright red tips of her hair had disappeared only to be replaced by electric blue bangs that hung sideways across her face. Her hair was pulled up in a bun exposing a new piercing at the top of her right ear.

Today she was wearing black shorts that made it just mid-thigh. She had on a pair of black stiletto boots that came up just above her knees. Her shirt matched her bangs. My mouth dropped before I could stop it.

But what really got me was the tall muscled man standing behind her...

Alli laughed heartily at my dumbfounded expression. I snapped my mouth shut and stared at her gorgeous deep brown eyes. Her eyes were shining brightly as they gazed at me softly. Embry cleared his throat loudly and snapped us out of our little moment. her smile widened. The guy behind her nudged her side roughly. Her smile broke and she growled menacingly at him. He jumped back and didn't touch her again. I was practically glowing with pride. So that wasn't her boyfriend. That's one problem averted but the other remains. Who is he?

"What have I said about touching me?" she said. Her voice was full of anger.

"Nothin' I was paying attention to." The man said in a deep monotones voice. She growled again. Her sharp dark brown eyes were piercing a hole through his skull. If he was frightened he didn't show it.

He remained with his arms crossed and feet planted firmly on the ground. Her eyes darted back to me and the second she held my gaze, the cool sharpness melted away and was replaced with a warm glow of happiness. I smiled at her perfect eyes. They seemed endless.

This time it was Jake who snapped us out of our moment. He asked two questions that were on everyone's minds.

"Where have you been,?" and, "Who is he?"

Her only response was a short curt, "I'll explain later", as she swept into the seat next to me.

She was oblivious to the varying stares she was receiving. Some were concerned, others were question and in Embry's case, fury. But she was either ignoring them or didn't see them. Her long fingers were absently playing with the fries in my plate.

The man who she who came in with her was still standing with his arms crossed. However his back was to the table. On the back of his neck there were three tattoos. One was a wolf, a double M symbol and an pair of aces.

Alli didn't look at anyone or even smile and laugh at odd things like she usually does. Instead she concentrated on the fries without an inkling of life.

I glanced at her sister who's eyes were darting from Alli to Embry to the mysterious guy. Cam's eyes were wide with fear and she kept fidgeting.

Alli's head snapped up suddenly and everyone jumped. She gazed just beyond Jared's head to the tree tops outside.

"Camilla, do you remember your bunny from when we were kids?"

Cam stared at her. Disbelief and confusion were written all over her face.

"Yes..."She said slowly. Alli continued to gaze and nodded in confirmation.

Alli hopped up without a warming and slung her bag over her shoulder. She leaned down and kissed my cheek. A soft burning sensation lit on my skin. She ruffled my hair and waved to everyone else.

"I'm gonna go out for lunch. I'll be back in time for last period. See ya later."

Her warm hand left the top of my head as she strolled away leisurely. The man followed her out.

The others gaze went from her to me. Cam pointed me after her. I locked eyes with Jake who nodded. My queue to leave I suppose.

I grabbed my bag and raced after her. By the time I made it out of the school cafeteria and into the hall, Alli had disappeared. Glancing from side to side in a deserted hallway did nothing.

"Looking for someone?" her soft voice asked. I jumped and turned to face her leaning casually against the wall. A lollipop in her mouth. The mysterious guy gone.

"Uh, I was wondering if I could go to lunch with you?" I lied. My stomach filled with guilt as I stared into her eyes.

A smile graced her delicate features. She took my hall and led me down the hall towards the door much like she did the first day.

"There's no need to lie to me Seth. I have wolf hearing too and I happen to know my sister well. And you happen to be a horrible liar." she said we walked down the hall. The front doors getting closer with each step.

"I'm sorry. I really am, Alli. I'm just...concerned.", and it was true. I'm worried. I poured my heart into just three sentences. But she seemed to understand because she stopped walking. Alli turned to face me and hugged me around the waist. I hugged her back. My arms wrapped around her shoulders because I'm a good foot taller than her. When she looked up at me with her dark brown eyes, I wanted to crawl in a whole and die. I rested my chin on the top of her head and sighed contentedly.

"I understand Seth, and you can call me Nessa."

She walked through the doors without hesitation. Our hands were still interlinked as she led me through the small parking lot to a sleek back motorcycle. Jake would cry tears of disbelief.

"Is this yours, Nessa?"

"Of course"


	25. Love never dies

**(A/N): So last time Alli and Seth went out for 'lunch'. Now he's trying to understand her by talking to Cam, Leah and Kim. I know Leah and Kim haven't known Alli long but they're like soul sisters. Leah understands Alli and gets how she sees things. Vice versa... **

**SETHPOV**

"SHE LET YOU CALL HER NESSA?" Cam screamed at me. Cam was on her feet bouncing up and down in her living room. Her hair was flopping up and her eyes were open wide with excitement.

After school Alli and Cam went home. An hour after Cam texted us to have a conference about my growing relationship with Alli. She was extremely excited. When I say extreme, I mean extreme. She and Kim practically bounced off walls when I told them about us talking during lunch and when we held hands.

T o be honest, this is kind of awkward. Sitting around with a bunch of girls talking about my crush is kind of embarrassing. If the pack found out about this I would die...

Leah reached forward and grabbed a little finger sandwich. Again, Awkward.

The door banged open at that moment. I bolted and hid behind the couch. I peeked just enough to see Alli walk in carrying a bunch of bags. She was juggling them in her arms and held her key between her teeth. I jumped forward and grabbed the bags and kissed her cheek. She smiled gratefully and motioned me to the kitchen. The other ladies smiled and cooed at us. Alli flipped them off and followed me into the kitchen.

The girls followed too. They started packing away the groceries as I set them down. Alli and Cam talked about their day and set pots on the stove as they prepared a meal. At that moment the backdoor swung open. The rest of the pack strolled in, drenched with rain. The guys joined the banter and it reminded me of one big family.

Alli caught my eye and set me to work cutting some leftover cookie dough. I went to the drawer and found the best cookie cutter I could. It was in the shape of a giant heart. I smiled at Alli. She smirked and threw me a one in the shape of a music note instead.

Not ten minutes after, Alli's phone went off and she dusted off her flour covered hands. Cam snuck up behind her and peeked at what her hands were doing as they flew across the keys. Cam's mouth hung agape for a second but she recovered quickly. She dashed to the stove and thoughtfully stirred the pot with warm soup.

Alli washed her hands and left the room with a goofy smile pressed to her face. My gossiping buddies glanced at her suspiciously. The second her soft footsteps had disappeared on the stairs, Cam broke into soft whispers with the other imprints and Leah. I tried not to listen but I still heard snatches of conversation.

"...with him tonight."

"...blood and roses.."

"...Defiantly jealous..."

"...break him.."

When it was time for dinner everyone set the hundreds of dishes piled high with delectable food on the table. It was more buffet style. Cam yelled for Alli and she breezed in. She had changed into a knee length, silk black dress, with delicate roses etched into it. She wore black and red jimmy choo heels and her hair fell artistically down her back, framing her face.

She and Cam stood in front of each other. They both cocked their heads to one side and narrowed their eyes, cautiously studying each other. Their eyes roamed from head to toe, capturing each detail. Finally Cam said,

"Almost perfect. Just a hair out of place."

Alli's eyes zeroed in on a single strand of hair hanging between her eyes. They laughed and Cam placed it gently with the others. Alli hugged her sister and practically skipped out of the room. Leah followed after her. Cam smiled as she made her way to the cabinet and pulled out several spices. I arched an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes but never like Alli.

" It's for a ritual Alli and I have. We do this every time we go on a date."

"so why do you need to do this now?" I demanded. I was half angry half crushed.

She rolled her eyes again as if stating the obvious with a shrug. I'm not stupid, I just needed to hear it so I would defiantly be crushed. everyone else was on their way to the living room with plates piled high. Cam followed the with a tray carrying a small metal bowl, sage, lavender, and a book of matches.

I followed her curiously. My head hung low.

She was waiting by the door. Her smile wasn't quite as large as it was before. Her eyes landed on me and it fell instantly. I looked away sharply and tried not to look at her.

I looked up when the scent of burning sage drifted to my nose. Cam had lit several sage leaves and was waving the smoke over Alli. Then she lit some lavender and added it to the bunch. When she was done she crushed the leaves and lavender together in the bowl and sprinkled some on herself and Alli. Cam slipped a tiny bottle out the pocket of her jeans. Alli held out her wrist and Cam painted a symbol on it. I leaned in a little and caught a glance as Cam sprinkled more herbs on it. It was an arrow facing south.

They smiled and hugged goodbye. Alli hugged me and called goodbye to the others in the living room. Half the pack dashed out. they stalked toward her and I practically feel her shrink back at Embry's horrendous look.

"Where do you think your going?" he demanded of her. She shrunk further back against the door. My heart tore in two and was angry in a flash.

She may have looked scared of him but her voice was bold and strong, "Out.", she answered coldly.

"Out where?," he growled. Jake placed a hand on his shoulder but Embry shrugged it a way. Jared disappeared into the living room again. No doubt to get the imprints the hell out of here.

"That is none of your business." she said calmly.

"TO HELL IT'S NOT!" he roared.

Alli flinched but held her ground. She stood up a little straighter and pulled Cam behind her. Cam's eyes were huge and glassy as she took in the scene.

"IT'S NOT UP TO YOU HOW I SPEND MY TIME JACKASS!" she yelled back. Her anger had not even been fully expressed. What happened next was too quick. Embry had stepped forward and slapped Alli straight across the face. Ali's jaw set dangerously and she straightened her head. A low growl escaped her throat and Embry backed up several feet. She crouched low and prepared for attack. Cam grabbed Alli's gorgeous raven black hair and tugged hard until her eyes were trained and set on me. I stared into her dark eyes. They softened dramatically. She straightened her back and walked straight past everyone and up the stairs. Seconds later her door slammed loudly.

Now it was Cam's turn to be angry. She grabbed my hand and pulled me after her. she paused long enough to knee Embry in the crotch. He dropped to the ground and she ran up the stairs after her sister, practically dragging me with her.

Alli's door was half open and Cam slipped carefully inside. A moment later Cam came out and whispered that she wasn't there.

A pile of paint chips was lying outside her Dad's door. Alli had already told me that her dad died years ago. Cam slipped past me and entered quietly. Alli and Cam had a quick quiet conversation. Just a moment later they came out and looked at me.

"Seth," Alli started, "I'm going to head to Seattle for the night and Cam is going to straighten out this situation."

She shot a pointed look at Cam who shrugged. Alli stalked off to her room and returned in exactly 30 seconds fully changed and carrying a backpack. Her hair was now pulled into a ponytail at the top her head. She was wearing a pair of navy blue sweats that seemed to be specially made with silk lining and an A embroidered on the left breast.

I took her hand and we walked down together followed closely by Cam. At the bottom of the stairs Kim was clinging to the banister as Jared practically dragged her away. But she was still hanging on. Alli laughed at her and helped Jared get her off. Jake was sitting calmly on the last step of the porch outside the front door. He stood up when he heard us approaching.

He rubbed the back of his head and shrugged awkwardly. He didn't meet Alli's eyes when he addressed her.

"Leah's talking to him now. She'll straighten this out." Alli smiled ruefully.

"I'd appreciate it if you let me handle this. It's more of a family matter and I know how to deal with it."

He studied her carefully for a long moment and nodded. He glanced at her backpack and current appearance.

"Letting him kick you out?," he smirked at her. She returned his smirk and met his questioning eyes.

"Nah, this is my form of revenge. You'll understand it more when I inflict it on you. I have some issues to resolve in Seattle anyway. I have to go meet my lawyer."

Jake's eyes grew wide and his jaw slackened. Cam didn't appear the least bit surprised but I'm sure I did. She was suing Embry. Jake had the same thoughts I did.

"Your suing Embry?," he asked ridiculously. To our surprise she actually laughed.

"Never! I'm trying to get him a bigger piece of my dad's estate. He didn't get as much as I hoped so I've been working with my lawyer for about four days now. My stepmother is filing a law suit on some ridiculous grounds that I'm too young to handle the entire estate. With the three of us we can work together and keep the money within our family. I know I can trust my sister and brother."

Jake looked at her in shocked silence. He wasn't the only one. Cam gazed beyond them out to the forest. I wonder what she's thinking about...


	26. wedding toast

**LEAHPOV**

I sat with Embry in the woods just staring at each other. He was staring at me with huge topaz eyes. we sat in wolf form with our paws tucked beneath us. Neither of us spoke but we didn't need to.

He understood what he did wasn't the greatest and he wasn't the most well liked by his sisters at the moment.

_"Leah," his voice broke through my thoughts, "She hates me doesn't she?"_

_"she doesn't hate you. She never could. She told me herself." It was true. We spoke about him at the beach. Apparently they would fight all the time as kids. Verbally, physically, even mentally. I laughed at Embry's memory of trying to set Alli on fire with his eyes. He laughed too._

After a short but meaningful talk, we phased back and walked down to the beach. We just lay on the sand in silence. He slipped his hand into mine and we gazed at the moon. I looked into his perfect topaz eyes and smiled with him. His face inched closer to mine and his hot minty breath washed over my face. Closer. Closer. Closer.

**SETHPOV**

Alli took Cam's car and sped down the narrow road that leads to Forks. She said that we were going to Seattle but we were stopping at my place first. We're going to get a hotel room in Seattle.

The cool darkness was comfortable and soothing. Alli's phone was blaring out Bulletproof by La Roux. She rolled her eyes and handed me her phone. "Alice Cullen" was blinking on the screen. I half glanced at her then answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Seth," She bubbled excitedly, "Why do you have Alli's phone? Never mind. Just tell her she has to swing by before heading to Seattle. Oh and don't bother picking up clothes for yourself."

"How did you know that we're going to my house and Seattle?"

"Cam texted me about two minutes ago. She has a mission for you two. So do we. How far away are you?"

I glanced at Alli.

"Three minutes, seven seconds." Alli smirked. We were still in La Push but were now close to the border of Forks. Alice confirmed and hung up, declaring something about a red dress.

I slipped my hand into Alli's free hand enjoyed her warm touch. she smiled affectionately and sped faster. I'm pretty sure we were going at least seventy miles over the speed limit but who cares? Well, we didn't until we got pulled over...

**ALLIPOV**

We cleared the officer quickly. It was Bella's dad, Charlie so he let us off with a warning. As long as I didn't go 85 miles per hour over the speed limit. The second he was out of sight my speedometer kicked into high gear and we at the Cullen's with nine seconds to spare. We climbed out of the car and Seth looped his arm around my waist as we walked up to the house. The second we touched the door handle Alice pulled it open and pulled me inside. Seth grabbed hold of me and pulled me back by my feet. Alice was pulling by my hands. Needless to say, I was in pain.

"LET GO!" yelled Alice. She yanked on my arms. Ouch. Seth caught a look at my face and immediately let go. Alice and I flew straight into the side table and broke it. My head spun for a second. Just as regained focus Alice plucked me up and ran up the stairs as fast as possible. We were in her room in a nanosecond. She slammed the door and pushed me into a makeup chair. Jasper was laying across the bed calmly reading a book. He murmured a quick hello but I couldn't respond because Alice was doing my makeup and ordered me to sit still.

Rosalie and Bella came in a minute later carrying several garment bags. They ordered Jasper to go help Edward and Emmett with Seth. I made the choice by asking what he was helping Seth with. Apparently this made Alice smudge a microscopic touch of lipstick. She scrapped the lipstick entirely and restarted.

When she finished she forced me to try on several dresses. The first was a floor length silver dress with black sequins. They formed intricate patterns and it clung to me comfortably. It was rejected before I was out of the bathroom.

The second was a green knee-length halter. It was made of incredibly soft silk and was snug at my waist. She looked at me carefully. Rosalie encircled me like prey and took in every detail. It was rejected in seven seconds for not being 'my color'.

Seven sheaths, two tents, nine wraps, a maternity( I took offense to this) and a wedding gown later, Alice was out of ideas. Reneseme came in holding three red A-line dresses. Each were entirely different. While Bella scolded her for being up this late, I slipped into the first dress.

It was floor-length and synched at the waist creating a band with silver sequins. They assessed me for a minute and rejected it. The second was just past my knees and had a small train in the back. I dismissed this one myself.

The last one was about two inches above my knees and had a black lace hem. The black lace made up the waist and it hemmed the straight collar. Strapless. Silky. Comfortable and my ass looks awesome. Perfect. It was accepted immediately. After that they gave four inch red and black stilettos.

Bella buzzed around us taking pictures. They ran down the stairs and prepared for my arrival. They called me down and I made my way trying not to trip on the stairs.

Seth was waiting by the door. He was wearing black jeans and a darker black shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to expose his well muscled arms. I smiled and tried not to hurt myself.

"Okay kids, smile," Esme cooed. We rolled our eyes simultaneously. I wonder if she did this to Edward on his first date with Bella. I glanced at Edward. He was smirking at me and answered my unspoken question.

"She still does when we go on date night."

I laughed lightly. Alice rushed forward and positioned us together. Seth's arm was draped around my waist holding me slightly in front of him.

"Smile for Emmett!" Emmett said shaking Nessie's old baby rattle. We frowned deeply then mock cried. I was forced to stop when Alice said I would ruin her makeup. I rolled my eyes. There was a flash and Esme said,

"That's one for the wedding toast!"

Seth chuckled and I vibrated against his chest. I relaxed against him and flicked the hair from my eyes with quick jerk of the head. Another flash. Another wedding toast comment.

"I didn't even smile that time!," I protested but there was another flash. Laughs circulated the room.

"Okay okay," Carlisle started, "You two are going to a club called sunset. Edward has already input the directions into your navigation system. There you are to meet an ally of ours. He will be of great help. His name is Anthros."

Something sparked in the back of my mind.

"You know Anthros?," Edward asked ridiculously. We dated about three or four years ago. Don't repeat that! He was one of my Dad's friends' sons. We got together in Florida a couple of summers ago. He became an ally to my pack and he's still a good friend.

"When did this end?" He asked carefully. Nearly six months after it started. Not my type. My thoughts flew to Seth but I cut them off sharply.

He smirked sharply. I narrowed my eyes at him. Evil mind reading vampires. Burn baby burn.


	27. Fear rules all

**CAMPOV**

The warm glow of serenity was almost palpable. The wolves had cleared out about ten minutes after Alli and Seth's departure. I am all alone. Not a single person within a mile. At least it feels that way.

I miss Quil. I'm not sure why but I feel like I should be around him. I feel like he should be here with me. I curled into a tighter ball on my bed.

This room used to be Alli's. She and I switched because I preferred this one. It has a better layout and a small balcony on the other side of the room in addition to the window seat. It has a slightly smaller bathroom but we can't win them all can we?

I grabbed my book from the side table. Don't you hate when your at the end of a book and you just don't have time to finish the last couple of pages? That's me right now. Although I didn't even open the book when a light tapping on my balcony began. The French doors had been frosted over with a light fog so I couldn't see who it was. I assumed it was Quil. I hadn't told Alli that he had snuck over a couple of nights ago. I really hope it's him. I want to get over this argument.

I slid the warm blankets off my skin and immediately broke out in Goosebumps. I made my way across the room. Slowly turning the handle I opened the door. When I looked outside there was no one there. I turned to go back inside. Then the darkness overtook me. Him.

**SETHPOV**

We walked into Sunset at one a.m. It closes at three so we have to stay on time. Alli and I headed straight for the bar. On the way there several heads turned toward her. Several male heads. Anger and jealousy boiled within me. I strode up next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. I leaned my head down and placed a gentle kiss on her temple. She looked up at me curiously. She gazed at me for less than a second before nodding with understanding. She drew herself a little closer to my chest and allowed me to rest my chin on the top of her head.

Upon arrival at the bar, Alli flashed her license at the bartender. He looked her up and down staring intently at her chest before taking her order. I glared at him angrily. I began to shake steadily. Alli reached up and took my face in her hands. I backed down immediately.

The bartender brought us a round of shots.

"This one's on the house."

He said with a wink at her. Now it was her turn to shake uncontrollably. I slapped a hand over her mouth. Her sharp teeth bit into my hands. Painful doesn't describe what that felt like. She pulled out as soon as she saw my hand. Alli grabbed my injured hand and took it in her own, carefully evaluating the damage with sharp eyes. Those sharp eyes met mine full of apology and remorse. The only thing that truly hurt was that she was upset.

I shrugged it off and took my shot. She took her's but didn't seem quite as happy. I titled her head up and showed her my hand. Fully healed. Her expression didn't change. She ran a finger over the former cuts. I tilted her head again. I didn't need to tell her that she forgiven. Hell there was nothing to forgive. We have a silent connection and through that I knew there was something else.

She leaned into me again. I wrapped my arms around her. A sickly sweet scent lingered in the air. Our heads shot up. A tall guy in a dark blue shirt approached us. His skin was pale white. Defiantly vampire. So this is who we need to negotiate with. Alli stiffened in my arms.

He swept into the stool beside us and I repositioned Alli in my lap.

'You look well Allison. You've matured well." His smooth voice floated. His eyes dipped down to her chest and back up again.

Alli noticed this and glared at him. "As do you Anthros but then again I can't complement your maturity. 200 years hasn't done you much good."

Anthros smirked, " You would know now wouldn't you. Who is your friend? He seems your 'type'."

Alli narrowed her eyes at him. Anthros's smirk widened.

"That's not what we're here to discuss. Carlisle Cullen would like to meet with you in Oak Harbor over this coming weekend. If you would kindly give me your response, I'll be on my way."

She gracefully rose from my lap and crossed her arms as she waited. He looked at her with curious eyes. She wasn't liking that and neither was I.

"Alright Allison. I'll oblige. Tell Carlisle I'll meet him in Oak Harbor." He rose fluidly from the chair and leaned down gently pecking her hand. He nodded at me and slipped away without another word.

We practically ran to the car. This time she headed in the opposite direction. She handed me her phone and told me to call Carlisle. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle," she started, "He said he would meet you in Oak Harbor but I didn't like his vibe."

She made a hard left and sped up the deserted road.

"Don't worry as long as I can divert him we'll be fine. Are you leading him away? "

She snorted. Very lady-like...

"Of course! But he knows my style so where should I lead him?"

"Take him south. Then lead him to the Wenatchee Notional Forest."

"Okay and Carlisle could you do me a favor?"

" Absolutely."

"Check on Cam. I've got a weird feeling. Call it intuition but I'm kind of nervous."


	28. Ending

**ALLIPOV**

I sat on the Cullen's couch frozen in shock. She's gone. she's gone. The thought played continuously in my head. No one spoke. No one breathed. Tears were shed silently if at all. Quil cried with no end. Embry sucked it up after a moment or two. He knew I would find her. There is only one place she could be and it's the worst possible.

My phone cried out in the silence.

**SETPOV **

I watched as Alli jumped from my arms and snatched her phone from the coffee table. She began to pace as she murmured a quick hello.

"Allison." That voice. That cold drawling voice. The same one that she spoke to on the day she left her pack. Her old alpha.

"Dean," her voice was flat and uncaring but her expression was not. She's smart I'll give her that. She was faking it.

"How are you lately?"

"Fine thank you. I'm just getting ready to go on a short hunt." she almost sounded as if she were joking. Every wolf from both packs was present as were all vamps.

"Have you seen your sister lately?"

"Quit beating around the bush you ass. Tell me where she is right now." Her resolve had crumbled. Her face contorted with rage.

"Your sister is not here."

"How did you know I was talking about my sister."

"Intuition."

"Cute. Just tell me what you want."

'I don't want anything. But Stark misses his girlfriend. He might keep Cam this time. Unless he gets a mate."

Quil sucked in a huge breath and froze. Alli had stopped pacing. She glanced quickly at Quil and then spoke in a deadly quiet voice.

'There was nothing between them. she broke it off with him early on and you know it. And I will never be someone's mate."

She began to pace again, maintaining perfect posture all the while.

"fair enough. If only Cam was a wolf, right? Maybe we can get her to phase. Then she can be with her old boyfriend."

"I already said that it was over quickly! She would never return to him. Are you telling me that you kidnapped an innocent human to torture her into phasing, which would probably kill her, or blackmail me into 'mating' with Stark?"

'Yes. Yes, I am."

"Great leadership," she snorted, "Are you going to steal cookies from girl scouts too?"

"You're sister is anything but innocent. Did you know Stark was her first? It's a shame she didn't get knocked up. Then the pain would have forced her to phase."

There were several growls and a couple of hisses. Quil's hands clenched and unclenched. He look as if he could kill. He might have to.

"Dean, I won't play this game anymore. We set our conditions tonight in the Black Hills national forest,"

Alli ended the call quickly and sunk back down beside me on the couch. I slung an arm around her and pulled her to my chest. Jake stood up and began discussing battle tactics.

**ALLIPOV**

The sun rose as we trained. We trained from dawn to sunset. Seth and I were inseparable the entire time. we laughed at odd things. Embry and Leah were the same way. The entire group was confused when they started making out against a tall oak tree. Leah confessed about what happened between them on the beach. Well, it was more like she was forced. Alice held her up against a wall threatened to light her on fire. Ironic.

We broke through the tree lines in South Dakota just before sunset. I phased and threw on the navy blue dress Alice had given me. My legs shook slightly as I took a step forward. Seth appeared from the trees and took my waist, supporting me. He had changed into a pair of cutoffs and was left shirtless like the rest of guys. Thank you Cam.

Jake laid down the law and placed us around him strategically. He had Leah on his right. Embry on her right. Myself and Seth on his left. Quil behind him. Alice and Jasper flanked off to our far left. Edward, Bella, Carlisle, and Esme covered the circle and surrounded Quil. On the far right was Rosalie and Emmett.

I looked up when I heard rustling. Dean forced his way into the little clearing. I had almost forgotten why I was scared of him. But then I saw him. He looked like a monster on stereroids. He was immense but Jake is bigger. My head lifted and my heart swelled with pride. This would kill Dean.

The beta came next. I think his name is Bly. Bly means tall and he's defiantly tall. I was third in command before I left. So I waited eagerly for the delta. I want to kick that ass personally.

The delta broke the clearing and I couldn't believe it. The new delta is Manny Cruz. I'm personally going to kick that ass. Seth felt my tension and looked down at me. I whispered my explanation. His jaw set dangerously and he glared daggers at Manny. I guess he wants to kill him too. The rest of the pack oozed in. They have numbers larger than us but we have far better skill. It's an even match. Seth's arm tensed on my waist as alpha, beta and delta made their way to us. Dean strolled along carelessly. He snapped his fingers and out came Stark carrying Cam over his shoulder. Her arms and legs had been bound together and her mouth was covered with a scarf.

He dropped her on the grass and yanked down the scarf on her mouth.

"SON OF A BITCH! IT'S NO FREAKIN WONDER WHY WE BROKE UP! GET ME THE HELL UP JACKASS-"

Stark yanked the scarf up and slapped her across the face. Quil, Embry and I growled lowly. It doesn't really surprise me that Cam would verbally abuse her kidnappers. What surprised me is that she took that slap without complaint. If she's gotten used to that, then there will be blood tonight. Hope the vamps brought lighter fluid.

"3 gallons." Edward murmured in the distance. I smiled. This will be fun.

"Let's get this started," Jake said calmly, "What do you want in exchange for Camille?"

"Alli's ass kicked." Stark boldly announced. There were several agreements.

"Stark in a body bag, floating down river." I growled. His eyes darted to me they were full of fear but he was trying not to show it in his face. I narrowed my eyes and snapped my jaw at him quickly. He jumped slightly.

"Pussy," Seth murmured. I smiled wider and nudged his side playfully.

"Alli," Manny began, "You should come home. You said yourself you hate that place. Why the hell would you stay there if you hate it? even your not that stupid."

"If you wanted me back so badly, you wouldn't be insulting. Manny you're such a dick. But I'm not entirely sure if your dick or pussy today."

"That was fucking low Call." He growled.

"I wouldn't know. After all I'm not that smart."

"Why can't things ever be simple with you? Just get over it."

"At least I know what team I play for. It doesn't get simpler than that."

He opened his mouth to argue again but Jake cut him off.

"Enough. What do you want?" He repeated looking directly at Dean.

"Allison of course," His eyes roamed over Leah slowly, "A consolation for her."

"Consolation?"

"That female there. She is magnificent. I have the perfect wolf in mind for her."

I know exactly what's going on here. He wants Leah for himself and then he'll pass her around the pack like she's a toy.

"I won't give you anyone. Find a compromise that we can both meet.'

"That is the way it is. One twin for the other or a new female entirely."

My mouth opened, "I think that Dean should take his sorry ass home and leave my family the hell alone. On the plus side, I won't kill him. On the down side, I won't kill him yet."

The Madrisee growled, snapped their jaws and crouched for attack. I rolled my eyes and flipped them off. I'm not scared. They look tough but they can barely take a vamp down. Leah seemed to be reading my mind and looked at me. We laughed together at an unheard thought, even Edward couldn't hear.

The Madrisee looked at us strongly. Some of our own did too. We shrugged simultaneously.

"What is your name alpha?" Dean said eyeing Jake curiously.

"Jake. What can we do to avoid violence?"

"I've stated my conditions. I will have at least one female in my pack. If Allison can watch her mouth my pack won't destroy her if she returns to us."

"I didn't know that was on the table. I have no interest in your methods. I also won't give up a single Quillute."

Dean smirked cockily. That makes me even angrier. Cam began to hobble away from Stark's grip but her squeezed her shoulders tighter. She whimpered loudly. Quil's gaze snapped to her and then to me. I nodded at him, silently reassuring him.

"Then we have no other choice but to fight. I tried to settle for just one but now I will have all three."

"That's big talk for someone who sleeps with a teddy bear." I called to him. He narrowed his eyes at me. Dean can be scary but I wasn't scared tonight. The full moon hung ominously, perched high in the sky, just waiting to see who would strike first. But no one moved.

Seth released my waist and watched eagerly. Jake and Dean circled each other in a dance, neither would allow the other to have access to their pack. Dean snapped his jaw at Jake and moved in further.

A loud howl sounded from behind the Madrisee. YES! Sam and his pack burst forward into the clearing, attacking everything they saw. Jake took Dean's distraction to his advantage and charged forward, springing into a wolf as he went.

I didn't see the rest because I was already being attacked by Stark. Seth had moved off to attack Manny. Loud battle cries filled the night and the ground ran red with blood.

I dodged a heavy swing from Stark and pounced on him with a full blow to the chest. He fell back and we rolled on the ground, each taking a turn attacking from the top. Embry pushed him off me and went for the throat. Together we backed him into a corner and the mighty Stark fell with a howl at the moon.

"_Nice job kid," Embry thought at me and moved on to take on the beta._

The battle was over in less than ten minutes. Seven dead. The rest runners. And one pack victorious over all. We were victorious. Seven Madrisees fell tonight. They were beta, two shamans, three enforcers, and one omega.

We remained unscathed and phased back or ran home to meet after the battle. Cam is fine. She went on about how stupid she was. Quil held her as she cried and carried her home. I don't mind. Seth and I weren't at that meeting. We were at my house watching movies in my room. I know this isn't over yet. Alpha and delta still live and will want revenge. My unexplainable dreams haunt me and I'm not sure what my newest power will be. Alice told us the Volturi are making strange decisions and she is nervous.

On the bright side, Cam confessed that she phased last summer. She hid it this entire time. I can forgive her. She had good reasons. Until sudden death rushes up to me again, I'll be fine. Seth and I will be right here. Oh! One more thing, Seth told me about imprinting. Crazy stuff huh?


End file.
